My Future Husband
by FreedomWriter2010
Summary: What happens when an unruly 19 year old girl is set up to marry Russia's most prestigous 23 year old man Dimitri Belikov. Will Rose learn from Dimitri and will Dimitri learn from Rose? or will the two collide with unconditional drama. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :) .
1. Prologue

**HAY HAAAY. So okay if you are my Photographer by day. Escort by night readers DON'T FRET A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP! Just cause Im writing this wont mean to neglect that one ! But if you are a new reader to me WELCOME ! I have had this idea on my head for a while and would love feedback and to see if I should continue this and to see where it might end up ! Remember to review and let me know all that you wish **

**FreedomWriter2010**

Prologue

Rosemarie Mazur

What would you do in a situation of being handed off to a random person? Would you throw a fit, scream, yell, throw a tantrum? Or would you go along with it quietly and stay in a state of shock. I can honestly say that I threw a tantrum, just as a five year old child would if they couldn't have their toy. A couple house decorations might have broken in the midst of everything as well. But can you blame me? I was being married off to one of the most prestigious men in Russia. I didn't even get a say in the matter either.

My name is Rosemarie Mazur, a girl of Russia, of Turkish and Scottish heritage, and my parents just announced to me that I was to marry a man named Dimitri Belikov. At this point in time I never even would have thought that Arranged marriages still existed, but I mean what did I know? Apparently they did.

So now, bringing me to what I was doing to cope, I am currently laying on my back staring at my ceiling not quite sure of life. I am only nineteen for gods sake! I haven't even lived life yet. I mean I know I slacked off in school and Im not really doing anything now but it didn't mean I wanted to become a charm on a guys arm. I wanted to travel, to see the world. Ive only ever seen my parents' home lands, because my father Abe Mazur – thought that it would be good to see where I come from.

Taking a deep breath, I lolled my head to read the clock. They dropped the bomb on me at dinner time, so sleeping now wouldn't be too bad, plus I was exhausted there was no way my door was unlocking and even changing my clothes wasn't that important. Reaching the covers, turning my light off, I rolled into my blankets, dreading the coming day. Because tomorrow I would meet Dimitri Belikov – My future husband.

**THANKS FOR READING MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter One

**GUYS NEW STORY YAY! I just had this in my head and could not resist! Hopefully you all enjoy this and keep with me on this one as well as my other ongoing fanfics. WHICH BTW will be uploaded hopefully tomorrow SOO keep posted on PHOTOGRAPHER BY DAY, ESCORT BY NIGHT. Have a good night/ day where ever you are! Please read and review I love feedback and if you have anything you hope to see in this story LEMME KNOWWW **

**Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter One.

Tonight was the night. It was the night I met my future husband. Its every girls dream to marry the one they love, to marry their bestfriend. It was my dream as well, well until my parents sat me down a week ago and told me in all seriousness, that my father was giving my hand in marriage to one of the most popular bachelors in Russia. To say I was upset was the biggest understatement that anyone could understand. I was absolutely livid. As I put my hair into a sleek bun on my head, I could remember the night my mother Janine Hathaway and my father Abe Mazur told me.

_Flashback_

"_Rosemarie, we have to tell you something- something important" My mother told me as I came down the stairs two at a time. _

"_Of course you do mumsie" I said in my sing song voice trying to impersonate someone with an accent.. Walking into the foyer I turned the corner into our dining room. I had been in a good modd that day as I had just com eback from a movie date with the girls. Instantly my mood had gotten darkened as I saw my father at the head of our table with his head in his hands and my mother standing behind him with a hand gently squeezing his shoulder. Both their faces contorted with ….was that guilt?_

"_Kay, who died guys?" Came slipping off my tongue. Silence." You two are seriously weirding me out. Whats wrong?" Sitting myself up in the chair across from my father I sat ready for anything that they had to tell me._

"_Rose." Spoke my father. He took a deep breath and continued. "Please keep an open mind okay? And don't be upset" Now I was worried, my father, Abe Mazur a man who feared nothing but installed fear into others was now troubled. " old man, please just spit it out already" I was getting anxious, like did he cheat on my mom? Terminal illness? Knock her up? WHAT WAS IT? _

"_When you were very tin, about three, my ….buisness.." when abe said business, it mean his illegal business as a mob boss…"my business was in trouble with the authority, we were in trouble and jail would have been in my near future. We needed the help and Alexander Belikov was there for us. When you do business and even worse ask for help from another illegal partner, you have to pay a price. So we made a deal."_

"_And that deal would be….?" I drew out as I nodded my head and waited for the big sha-bang of news I was about to have unleashed on me._

_He sighed again and spoke on. " We made a deal that when you turned 19, you wwould marry Alexanders only son Dimitri Belikov. Rose in three weeks, the day after you turn 19,will be the day you marry Dimitri. I am so sorry Kiz, we just weren't thinking at the time, Im so sorry." _

_The only noise I could hear was the heart beat in my chest coming through my ears. It was silent. Well that was until I flipped my chair back and stomped out of the room._

_End Flashback._

I couldn't begin to even tell anyone how I felt at the moment, but judging how my fingers shook as I tried to clasp my gold bracelet on, anyone could tell how scared I was. With my friends I was a complete badass, mouthy, complained a lot and I have a huge ego. But tonight it was like I was a whole new person.

Staring at myself in my full length mirror, I checked myself over to make sure I looked decent. I had my hair that is usually waist long, up in a sleeked sock bun giving it that extra volume it needed. I had a light smoky eye makeup going on with a daring red lip with the hollows of my cheeks bronzed. My dress is a long chiffon gown, floor length with pleats that fall like a greek goddess as it only wraps over one shoulder. I looked hot. But at this moment I really wasn't trying to impress anyone.

Deeming myself ready, I headed toward the stairs. While I had been upstairs Alexander and Dimitri both had arrived earlier than 6, so I took as much time as I could. Coming down the stairs I could hear chatter and mingling happening. Taking another deep breath and preparing myself I rounded the corner into the living area and the chatter stopped almost immediately. Giving a sheepish half smile, I walked over toward where my parents stood.

"Alexander, Dimitri, this is our daughter Rosemarie Mazur. Rose, this is Alexander and Dimitri Belikov" Nodding I turned to the older man and gave a polite smile, I mean what else was I supposed to do to my future father in law. I took his older hand and gave it a light shake. "Hello Rosemarie, my have you grown into a beautiful young woman" Smilling I looked down flushing a bit. "Thank you Mr. Belikov, please just call me Rose." Smiling he just patted my hand and let it go. Next I approached the person I was not excited for, the man I knew was his son.

Looking at the man before me made my breath hitch slightly. He was really quite gorgeous of a man, he was like the image of a calvin klein model. The only thing stopping my drool from dropping was the fact he was going to ruin my freedom. Not only that but I had seen rumours and news articles about what an ass he was. I would not let him push me around though, and if he was going to be an ass, I would be an even bigger one back. The one thing that was my mantra this past week was the whole " I will not fall in love with him, I could never" And I will stand by it. Put on a brace face, pushed my fear aside and brought out the old Rose. Taking his large hand in both of mine, I looked up at him through my long lashes and brought out the old courageous Rose.

" Hello Dimitri, Im Rosemarie but you can call me Rose. And I'm the girl that you'll be marrying against her will." I gave my best sarcastic smile and dropped his hand right away.

I could hear the mental face palm of my parents in the back knowing that I was just starting.

**SOOOOO HOW'D I DO? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter two

**HI GUYS ! IM chapter 2. ****  
>Freedomwriter2010<strong>

Chapter 02.

My mother and father both thought it would be best to go out to dinner and sit on a nice patio than in our own home. It had been a straight topic switch after I had introduced myself to Dimitri that way. My mother had deeply and profusely apologized to Alexander and Dimitri as I had walked away for my unrul behaviour. Instead of scaring Dimitri I actually thought I saw a smirk grow on his lips- which was not exactly what I wanted from him.

Now, I was walking beside a tree of a man while our parents walked behind us into the restaurant. Silence consumed usbut it wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would have been. Coming to the hostess I watched as she eyed Dimitri up and down, probably recognizing who he was. Everyone knew who he was- a player. To bring the hostess to her thoughts so that maybe I could actually eat something , I a gave a loud and very obnoxious cough to bring us all back to reality and not her fantasy land of Dimitri pleasing her. I had to break Dimitri's rep up somehow.

"Excuse me, if youre done eyeing my fiancé up, I'd like to get to my table now" The girl had a gob smacked look to her face, as did Dimitris. " We have 2 tables ready, oours will be under Dimitri Belikov and the other will be under Abe Mazur" Giving her a sickly sweet and death smile, the hostess nodded her head and lead Dimitri and I straight to our table – as we and our parents had thought "best" for us to get to know each other.

As the table approached Dimitri strode to my side, pulling my chair out for me to sit down. I couldn't help to think how many girls he'd done this act to before me.

"Ive held multiple chairs out if you must know" Oh shit, I had asked that out loud.

"Well its always good to know I will have married a man with partial manners to woman" I muttered back holding my menu up to peer at the food choices. Everything looked to good to be true and I hadn't eaten all day due to nerves, and trust me, I knew how to eat. The steak and lobster looked amazing and my mouth couldn't agree more and it watered.

"Well at least I know my wife will keep me entertained" I placed my menu down, folded my hands and leaned forward a little bit, giving a bit more cleavage to show. I could visivly see him shift in his seat, trying to avert his eyes to some where else.

"Let me tell you something, this scarcasm will be the ONLY thing I entertain you with, and if you think I'll be the greatest wife than you wrong. Being forced into this is not going to be yours and mine best piece of cake ever sunshine. I can make your life miserable, so if I understood that little innuendo properly in there, than just know two bedrooms can be arranged someway."

"I will wait for the day you entertain me in my bedroom, I can accept a challenge, not most girls will give this up" As he waved his hands down around his body. He was right though, that was hard to resist.

" Go to hell, I wont give my body to you"

He just gave a smirk and began to look at the menu. It was going to be a long night. I was brought out of my thoughts though as our waiter came to get our orders. After I ordered my food I think Dimitri was shocked.

" You're seriously going to eat a big steak dinner, with lobster and still be able to eat a chocolate souggle after? Im impressed" He leaned back in to his chair, arms folded – just like a business guy.

"Yes actually, I will be. I may look tiny but I can a lot away – hopefully youre a good cook and wont let me starve right?" I gave a joking smile in which he returned with a throaty chuckle. It was nice, it wrapped around me like warm velvet something that was different to hear coming from him. Looking him over and into detail, he really did look gorgeous. His hair a darker chestnut brown at shoulder length, well from what I could that had fallen from what was tied behind his head. Gis skan a tanned colour with a smooth and almost delicate look. His eyes, they were a whole new story though, they were two brown orbs that made you want to get lost in them. He was a god of a man.

"Are you done staring now?"

"No actually, Im not" I answered giving a smart ass comment back.

"So comrade.. If im going to marry you, tell me what are you god at, hobbies? Interests? I asked sipping my water

"Comrade? Well, Roza, I can cook so your love for food will never go unsatisfied. I love my family and they mean more to me then anything so I guess you say that they are my interest because I want to take care of them. I like reading… and pretty much anything western. I also do running and self-defence fighting as a hobby. I keep my body fit to do many …acts.."He gave a wink to me in which I gave a dirty look back.

He continued. "As you know, I help my father with our business as it will pass to me, I take great pride for our workers and make sure they are treated well. So the company is very important as well. But love, tell me about you, you seem like an interesting one."

"Well comrade, I love to paint, its my favorite thing to do, but I am a wild one. I want to travel the world one day to see everything and live through different ways. I don't want to be tied down and I want to be free. I cant cook to save my life, and if you cherish anything you will not let me near a kitchen or even a micro wave. I run as well, keeps me in shape to run away from anything ..bad."Pushing bad memories aside, I quickly looked away from his deep eyes, why did he have to stare so intensely?

"I love my hair just as much as you love your family and if anything bad happened to it I'd probably cry."

Dimitri just gave a light laugh and leaned forward, reaching forward and twirling a piece of the hair that had fallen from the bun on my head.

"I think I might cry as well if anything happened to it too." And that's when the servers decided to show up with our food.

"Oh my god! I am so fullll" I whined as I leaned back and patted my stomach. I had eaten everything on my plates and I think I almost startled Dimitri even more than when I had devoured the steak.

"My Roza, where do you put that all?" As he wiped his mouth and put his fork down.

"I don't really know all I know is that I can eat all I want and still look Hot hot hot." Laughing he sat back in his chair too, before pulling something from his jacket pocket.

" So I guess because we're getting married, and I understand how fast things are moving so I will understand if you wear this on a necklace or something, but I just wanted to give this to you now."

Sliding a black box over to me, I gently picked it up and opened it.

Inside of the little box sat a beautiful silver ring with a HUUGE diamond in the middle as the band itself was covered by red gems. I looked up at Dimitri astonished.

" Its your engagement ring, hopefully it fits and you like it, but when they told me your name was Rose I couldn't help but think of red. Do you like this one? Or would you prefer something different."

And in that moment I couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed and cover my mouth while staring at the ring. "Dimitri its beautiful it really is. I love it" Smiling he gently took it out of the box and with shaking hands he managed to get the ring on to my wedding finger.

"This just shows that it is happening and I know that we both got off to a bit of a rough start, and with my rep being so bad but I want you to know that I will try my hardest to make you happy and to give you what you want. And Iwill let you have your freedom as long as you can share a bit of it with me. I promise that even being forced into this, you wont be unhappy, but mark my words if we butt heads, just know Im right." He gave a cocky grin and I shook my head. I faintly could hear him call the waiter over.

I couldn't help but stare at the ring as he paid for our bill. This was really happening, he was to be My Future Husband.

**AND THERE IT IS NUMBER 2. We are finally hitting off this story which I only plan to be ten to fifteen chapters BUT its happening and yeah IM EXCITED WHO ELSE IS EXCITED DO YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW PLEASEEE! **


	4. Chapter three

Chapter 3.

DPOV

Rosemarie Mazur, her name sounded so sweet from my lips. I was informed that I would be marrying her in 3 weeks' time. I still didn't know how to feel about it. It was all so sudden especially learning of the age gap between us. I was a bit startled, and a bit upset as well. I wasn't and still am not ready to settle down. My father had gone over why this settlement remained and in a sick way I was disgusted that the Mazurs had used their daughter as collateral damage. But I guess everything turned out alright except for the fact we had to "wed" as my father put it. The good that was to come out of this would be the strength between the businesses and the security of our banding together, although just because I have heard of this news didn't mean that my ways had to stop. I am Dimitri Belikov, I can have whomever iu want, when I want which explains why I was in bed with a beautiful girl, I think her name is Ria? Kia? OH. It was Mia, that was her name.

I had learned yesterday that tonight I would be meeting Rose and her family. Apparently I had met the Mazurs when I was a boy but I couldn't remember. The news had made me almost nervous I guess you could say. So me and my buddy Ivan had gone out where I met this beauty whom I was currently with. My room had her sweet perfume floating around mixed with the heavy air filled of sex. I lay on my back, the sheets at my waist while this petite girl was cuddled in to my side with her head on my arm and her arm draped over my bare chest. As she moved I could feel her chest rub on my side, almost turning me on again. But remembering I had to go pick out the engagement ring for my fiancée gave me reason to wake her from her slumbers.

Not too long after I had waken the girl Mia, I had jumped in the shower by myself sadly to wash the stale sweat and girl from me. I dressed myself in a suit and tie, tying my hair at the nape of my neck. Getting in my car, my driver brought me to the jeweller before meeting my father to head to the Mazur home. When entering one of the top engagement ring stores it is very overwhelming. Especially when the ring is for a girl you've never met before. Questions of what is her personality? What styles does she like? Colours? Jewels? So much runs through your head. So it takes a toll on your thoughts.

"Hello Dimitri, we've been waiting for you, this way" One of the clerks waved me towards a counter filled with many ring selections. It was almost star striking at how many diamonds were in front of me and how many ways a diamond can be cut. There was only one that stood out though. Rosemarie, a beautiful name that came from a herb, but also showing its name with the flower Rose. The first thing that comes with the name is a flower of the colour red. Picking up a ring I smiled and handed it to the women beside me. This would be her ring, it shown brightly and was definitely the right pick for this girl I had yet to meet. Hopefully it would take her breath away just as it had done to mine. Looking down at my watch it seemed that this hadn't taken as much time as I thought it would, I guess us men did know how to make decisions fast. Grabbing the ring box I handed my card over and they rang it through. This better me the one considering the cost. Putting it in my pocket I said my thanks and walked back out to the car where it idled for me. All me and my driver had to do was meet my father at the Mazur house.

The drive to the Mazurs had taken a good 45 minutes to an hour as they lived on the outskirts in their giant household. The Mazurs were known with their fortune in the world of "business" and Abe mazur was known for his title and how intimidating he could be. Stories had circulated about workers of his trying to steal from him and when they had been caught it was like they had been erased from society. No one messes with the Mazurs and Abe will make sure you know it.

Pulling up the driveway I could see my fathers car sitting there already and as on cue the door opened and outcame my father – Alexander Belikov. Me and my father, we didn't have the best of relationship, not after my mothers death. I believe it was because I blamed him and he blamed me. Her death was sudden and I never talked about her. Stepping out of my car I walked over to him and just like business men he grasped my hands firmly and released.

"Are you ready for this Dimitri? I know its a lot to take in but you are a Belikov, everything will go smoothly this has been planned since you were young" He patted my bAck and we walked to the front door.

Going into the home lead by maybe a housekeeper we were lead into a living space where two people stood, they were no other than Abe Mazur and his wife, Janine Mazur. Janine wore a simple but still elegant black dress with her hair in a fury of red curls, Abe wore a suit with a gold silk scarf. They looked like a famous couple, the only thing or should I say person missing, was their daughter- my future wife.

"Dimitri, how have you been boy it is good to see you again," Abe Mazur asked as he clasped his hand on my shoulder.

"I am very well Mr. Mazur, been busy with the company and business with my father. Everything seems to be going very well, Ive just settled a huge deal earlier in the week." Remembering how I had made that huge deal caused a smile to rise to my face. I could see my father grinning as well.

For the next 20 minute4s we talked about how well both businesses were going, Janine also kept apologizing for how late Rose was keeping us from dinner. I wasn't too mad and to be honest was in no rush. I knew she wasn't fond of this arrangement any more than I was. I was brought out of my thoughts when Abe and Janine stood up and a pair of heels clicked on the stone flooring towards us.

Turning around I watched as a beautiful young girl walked over to her parents and then to my father, sharing a few words with him. She was elegant in the way she walked, her hair was slicked back into a high bun- showing that she must have a lot of hair to put up. Her dress clung to her body showing off her curves that would and will always drive me wild. You could tell she worked out when she wanted to but still ate what she wanted. Her body would drive any man crazy and it drove me that way already. She finally made her way over to me and I was waiting for her beautiful voice to caress me when she spoke almost sarcastically, telling me she was in this against her will. It was at this point that I knew she was going to be the death of and my personal rollercoaster I was going to learn how to ride. Great, went through my mind, my future wife was not going to make this a smooth journey. My father lied this was not going to go smooth.

**HOWD YALL LIKE IT? First chapter in DPOV. Please tell me what you think !**

**FreedomWriter2010**


	5. Chapter four

**And here is Chapter four please read the note at the bottom.**

**LETS CONTINUE! **

Chapter 04.

"Rose, wake up.. Roza, we're at your home" " Nghhh" . I could faintly hear someone calling my name but I was too tired to open my eyes and see. My mind, too tired to recognize the vice, drifted back off into a sleep as I snuggled closer into the body beside me.

I never woke up on my own, but when I did it meant that I slept well. Opening my eyes I rolled my head to the side only to have a ray of sunlight slipping through my curtains. Stretching my arms above my head, memories of last night came flooding back to me. Meeting Dimitri, the ring, and the drive home from the restaurant. Shooting up I noticed that I wasn't in my dress anymore, my makeup have been removed revealing my skin, as my hair had been taken out and was now cascading down my back. I was dressed in a silky nightgown as well. I didn't even remember getting home, or up to my bedroom. While thinking about it I noticed a shimmer. Looking down I noticed the ring that sat on my left hand, being all dazzly and what not in the sunlight. It brough a small smile to my lips, it still angered me to no end though to be honest. I t was so surreal, and as pretty as the ring was I was still pissed that I had been put in this situation. It was inevitable now though. I was marrying Dimitri and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

I still couldn't figure out why I was in this night wear. I rarely slept in it, but I guess it didn't matter. Climbing out of bed I grabbed a silk robe and opened my bedroom door only to be met with silence. Usually that meant my parents would be gone for the day, sometimes long when they left that early. Walking into the kitchen I was surprised to see a vase of sunflowers with a note in front of it.

"Those were delivered fr you " said our housekeeper Alberta. She was almost like my second mom- always looking out for me. " I'd say you have a keeper, any boy that send a flower other than a rose, you need to hold onto" Alberta gave a quick wink and walked away leaving me giggling.

Curious as to who had the sunflowers delivered- even though I had a sneaking suspicion, I went and picked up the card, it read:

_To my dearest fiancée ;  
>This bouquet is to expresss what kind of time I had last night. Bright and beautiful. I enjoyed getting to know you. See you soon.<br>Dimitri Belikov_

_PS I hope you enjoyed the night nightwear I selected for you _

So it had been Dimitri that had picked out the nightgown….figures…but that must mean that he…had seen me naked?! Scandalized and not impressed at the thought of him undressing me while I was asleep made me so infuriated with him already. Was this what my life would become?

Setting the card down, I took a smell of the fragrant sunflowers and gave a tiny shrug before grabbing an apple and heading upstairs. At least they weren't cliché roses.

I was halfway through my workout when my phone began to buzz of the hook. Slowing the treadmill down and coming to a stop, I took a long drink of water before picking up my phone. Taking a look I noticed that there was two messages unread. One from my mom, and one from Dimitri.

_From : Janine (mom)_

_Your father and I have decided to go to our lodge for a few days. I know you will be okay with Alberta, just message or call us if you need anything  
>Love you.<em>

Being me, I had to send a witty text back.

_If youre making me a sibling I really want a sister._

I never don't think I'd be getting a message back for that one. Moving on to Dimitri's message, it read :

_From Dimitri Belikov_

_Would like to see you again tomorrow, if you could come to my home for 7pm that would be great. I would love to cook for you. _

_-D_

Smiling I told him okay. Stepping off the treadmill I forgot about my workout and headed out to ask Alberta to order my favorite pizza. I was excited to have food by Dimitri, although a little anxious to be in his home- a home rumoured to which he has brought countless bachelorettes back to.

The next day came quick enough. My days always flew by especially when I slept for 12 hours at a time! I decided to keep my hair down and curled the bottoms of it, I applied a light coat of makeup on to make my eyes shimmer, the brown liner making them look very dark and exotic. I wore white chiffon blouse with ¾ sleeves on it and black jegging type of pant. I wore a nice pair of nude heels and grabbed my bag. I didn't normally dress so….dressy? but I felt super nervous around Dimitri and I felt it was my duty to be this way for him. I wanted him to learn who I truly was but I was way to scared right now. AT the moment he was still an acquaintance.

Looking at my watch I saw it was only five o clock, and I was supposed to be there for seven but I couldn't wait. I would surprise him by being early and maybe we could sit and talk more, get friendlier with each other.

Calling the driver, I watched as they pulled up to our drive way and stopped at the door. I liked driving but some days I did take advantage of our driver – Stan. He was super friendly with me, but anyone else he was such a crank. I did love him and Alberta, they always had my back when I needed them.

Sliding into the car Stan gave me a nod, usually indicating he wasn't in the talking mood. I told him to get me to Dimitri's apartment and he obliged. It took 50 minutes to get to our destination and I had almost dozed off a few times but I made it. Taking a deep breath I got out of my car and walked out to the apartment building Dimitri lived in. He lived in the very top and I was almost excited to see the view and soon enough I was standing at his door. Giving a quick knock,I waited a few minutes. No answer. Knocking again. No answer. What the hell? Through the door I could hear someone so wiggling the door knob I opened the door. I really wish I hadn't.

Standing against the wall with a girl with her legs wrapped around his waist, both naked and going at it like rabbits, there Dimitri stood banging some random girl. Just like I knew him to be through tabloids. Getting out of his sex phase he seemed to notice he had a audience and when he noticed it was me, shocked was written all over his face. Angry and embarrassed I grabbed the door and slammed it as hard as I could and walked away as I heard the girl give a loud scream as she went over the edge.

I could not believe him. What was I getting myself into?

**WHOOP CHAPTER FOUR HEHE 3 HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! And Im sorry for my other readers, that photographer by day, escort by night will currently be on hold until I can straighten my thoughts out. **

**THANKS YALL**

**Freedomwriter2010**


	6. Chapter Five

**Hey beautiful reviewers, just know that this quick update was made due to me feeling somewhat special because I got a boat load of reviews on this story AND some of you actually took the time to go read some short stories I created with Rose and Dimitri. Thanks so much for your support and thank you to the reader **_XJelly-Bean-AndriodX_** for giving me a line that I thought was simply brilliant, so I had to add it into this chapter. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you and lets hit another 12 reviews on this chapter guys! **

_**Freedomwriter2010**_

Chapter 05.

Stomping out of the apartment building, stan noticed my stance and got out, opening my door. " What happened Rosie" He always called me Rosie when he was concerned. "Everything is shit Stan. Everything. This wedding is shit, Dimitri is a piece of shit- EVEN THIS RING IS A BLINGED OUT PIECE OF SHIT. I hate my future already." Crossing my arms I felt like a kid but I had every right to be mad. " Everything will work out for you sweetheart , you just have to think positive and even times get hard I know you will push through. What did happen up there to make you so pissed off though?" I gave a deep sigh. "He was going at it with another girl, like going hard if you know what I mean." Stan growled . " That ass. Well what do you say we go grab some food for dinner, pick some up for Alberta as well and forget about him for tonight?" Giving a smile I nodded while Stan started the car and drove us to grab some food.

I didn't answer his messages or calls for three days. I was surprised he was trying this hard. I was going to keep ignoring him until one of my best friends talked some sense into my skull." Just confront him girl, like be the one to show him how actions hurt you, BE THE MAN." She gave her best menacing muscle poses. I laughed outright. "Careful there lissa, wouldn't want to pop one of your curls out of place. But seriously Lissa, I don't know I'm almost embarrassed I saw him and all his glory not to mention another girls bits and pieces. Like lissa, he is serious a sexy piece of man. I cannot believe he made plans with me and then just thought he should bang a girl before I come over, like how rude and insulting is that?! I mean I'm his FIANCEE and wife to be for Christ sake." At the end of my rant, I was out of breath and just down right flustered. Taking a calming breath I sat on the edge of my bed. Lissa giving me a small laugh spoke. "See just do that and scare him but maybe don't tell him he's sexy – it'll boost his ego which is not what we are aiming for. The countdown is on Rose until you marry him And you need to at least be comfortable with him, and let's be honest Rose, he is a player and it will take a bit for him to change, but doqwn back down . The only way he'll change and realise is if you call him out on his dumbass moves okay?" I nodded and played with a thread on my shirt. Lissa was right, since when did I become such a wuss?

"Enough depressing talk, I brought wedding dress magazines over. My mom thought it would be a good thing to do since the dresses take a bit to alter and all. I thought it would be fun as well to find your interests and what you want to be put into. Since it is your day and all. And let's just be honest again, I just want to shop – so we need to be prepared." She was pretty much rocketing off of her chair, how could I say no to her? " Okay Lissa lets go to the living and blast some music too, lord help me I need it."

A few hours later me and Lissa sat in the middle of the living area with magazines surrounding us. Dresses made by Vera Wang had to be my favorite so far, so here I sat with three Vera Wang catalogues. I had an idea of what I wanted but nothing was really what I pictured. All the styles I wanted were on different dresses, so I was probably going to have to design it and maybe Abe could make it happen somehow and some way. All I know is that I wanted to look like a goddess in my dress and be the center of attention, but who doesn't want that when you get married. Lissa and I were just about to get all excited over having Jimmy Choo's as my shoes when Alberta walked in with non-other than Dimitri. I hadn't even heard the door. Dimitri looked pretty gorgeous I had to admit with his dark wash jeans and his fitted black V-neck t-shirt. "Rose may I have a word with you?" He asked very politely. Not knowing what to say I nodded once again and silently stood up from where I stood. I could feel Lissa squeeze my hand for reassurance before she let it go again. Ushering Dimitri from the living space, I took him upstairs to the Rec-room.

We both kind of stoof there awkwardly until he spoke, his voice low and his eyes looking a bit haunted although it was masked very easily. " You haven't replied to my calls or messages" He spoke with a matter of fact tone and just to be cheeky I answered the same way. " I know I haven't" Another silence. " You weren't suppose to be there until 7. You don't know how to listen much do you? Ha. Of course you don't you're only 19, not even yet. You are a child still." He gave a straight face as he said this, pissing me off even more. He was now putting this on my shoulder, like this was my fault that he was screwing some chick, that I made that choice for him. "How dare you? I came early to sit and chat with you, to learn about you ! My age had nothing to do with that, I chose to come early to be able to interact, to get to know my fiancé, is that really such a childish act? I have that right now you know that? I may not have been the one to make the choice but I do have that right. I shouldn't have to walk into your apartment and be worried that im going to catch you banging a rndom girl. I know we aren't that close but I deserve that much. You cannot keep up your old ways – sorry but its life and called growing up, which you should have done considering you are 23." By the end of my rant I had come closer to him and was raging. His hands came up to grasp my upper arm and maybe in a comforting gesture? But I stepped back and spit out my anger once again. " Do not touch me, who knows what kind of STD's you're carrying around from that slut." Hurt flashed through his eyes but was quickly masked over with frustration.

"I am doing the best I can to change in some ways, im sorry but you have don't have that respect quite yet Rose, this is who I am take me or leave me. And if you can't leave me than accept it" He let it all out in an exasperated breath throwing his hands up, turning around and walked away from me. It was like he didn't know how to act with my outburst. Maybe Lissa was right I was cracking him. Following him down the stairs to the front door, he turned around, one hand on the knob. " come by tomorrow again. I promise you I won't disappoint you..again." The again coming out as a whisper. I think I have gotten through to him just a bit. Crossing my arms over my chest a bit too triumphantly I gave him a small smile. "Okay ill be there don't mess this up, and Dimitri?" " Yes Rose?" I full out grinned. " Make sure to clean up the place will you? I know what happens now, like all over your apartment. " He gave a shrug and a cocky grin before opening the door and leaving. It was a start, but I know I was still pissed at him, but trying wouldn't hurt anyone.

**So what did you think? DID YOU LIKE IT? Let me know I love reading Reviews and taking ideas into consideration to make you guys happier. Review and maybe ill update quickly again **** I know I have Friday as a free day….**


	7. Chapter six

**HI GUYS IM I gotta say I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS! I like the ideas you give me and the feedback and even if its harsh im learning from it **** and it makes me want to update faster for you ! lets be honest, when our emails fill up with reviews it makes you all warm and fuzzy inside. SO here is the next chapter I have taken many ideas into consideration and lets just say Rose is not gonna let Dimitri get away with all the bullshit he's been doing. Please enjoy and REVIEW MY LOVES. **

**Freedomwriter2010.**

Chapter 06.

"Andre! STOP PLEASE, STOP, I GIVE, I-I GIVE"I screeched as he tickled my sides, bringing tears with my laughter. The release of his hands on my sides brought relief and even more laughter as his laugh filled the room and came roaring from his chest.

" I cannot believe you are so unbelievably ticklish Rose. It is quite entertaining." Andre sat down, dipping the bed beside me. All I could do was cuddle into his side. Andre, my best friends older brother, and the boy who had been close to being my boyfriend before this marriage proposal happened, just sat comfortably with his arm draped over my arm.

"I'm going to miss this.." I said trailing off, sadness hinting through my voice. A gentle squeeze on my arm, made me look up in to the jade green eyes I loved so much.

"im going to miss this a lot as well. But what can we do hey ? it seems that fate has other plans for us. Even in school we had troubles." He trailed off giving a subtle sigh.

"Andre, you know I don't want this right?" I asked him worried, worried that he thought I was all for this marriage.

"No, I do know that you are against it. I just wish that you had more say in the decision."

Me too, me too I thought. I had another question for him. " Do you think Im going too easy on him? Like I walked in on that shithead screwing another girl and I agreed to meet at his house tonight, Andre what is wrong with me?" I put my head in my hands.

"You're doing is what you thought was right, even if you don't want to that's just who you are Rose, just don't let him get away with his action, you make sure to put him in his place. Show him who the badass is here and you decide how the rest is going to play out. Okay?" I knew just how I wanted to put him in his place. I just nodded and closed my eyes a few moments. It was Andre that brought me from my thoughts.

"I can take you over there my flower if you'd like? That way I can know you arrived safely and maybe I can throw a few punches at him." He added the ending so subtly I had to think about what he had just said.

"You are funny you know that, but I wont decline your ride, although you will be staying in the car.?" He gave a throaty laugh before we got up to gather our stuff to head out to the car.

The one this I loved about Andre was he was always so level headed and caring, and humorous and I just wish I could be with him fully, it just wasn't fair.

The drive to the Belikov's apartment was a drive full of laughter, singing full blast to a one direction song, and I guess Andre got tired of it, it was a dirty trick when he pretended to swerve the car, and him laughing at my shocked expression. He was going to pay for that one.

When Andre sat in front of the apartment, I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over, giving a quick peck on his cheek, stating my thanks and clutching his hand before getting out of the car. The last time I was here was a bad memory, I think I was just more upset about seeing an adult film happening rather than what he was doing, but whatever I had to do this.

The top floor came after a long elevator ride, and all I could think of was if anything happened like an earthquake or a fire or whatever it was, I would not be taking the stairs, that would just not be okay. The doors opened and I stepped out. There was only one door as this was the penthouse floor. Knocking my knuckles against the door I only waited about 20 seconds before the door opened revealing a casual looking Dimitri.

He wore a white t-shirt with a nice jean again. That look really suited him, made him look like a calvin klein model. _Get your thoughts straight rose, you cannot think about him like this, he's an asshole_, I chastised myself.

"Hello Rose, come on in." He stepped to the side. I smell the food he had been cooking, the aroma floating out of the doorway.

"Thanks, I hope you disinfected the place." A scowl was placed on his face and stepped inside looking around with a hidden smirk on my face.

" Everything is as clean as it gets. Would you like anything to drink? The food is just setting at the moment." Ah, so now he was going to be a gentleman.

"No, I'm good. What I would like is for you to go to your father and my parents and tell them you don't want to marry me." That was what I wanted.

"You know that cannot happen." He just leaned on the wall in front of me and stared me down.

"It can happen, but only if you say something, they wont listen to me Im just a nineteen year old remember? I don't know what I'm doing. They think that this is a blessing in disguise, that this arrangement will give me stability in life with a husband who can support me even if I will inherit millions. I don't like you and I don't want to marry you." I huffed out like a child.

"I want to marry someone who is going to love me and enjoy having me around not some guy who thinks its alright to leave and screw around all night with different woman. I wont stand for it and it even makes me mad my parents knew what you are about and yet they still are letting this happen and- "

"Who drove you here?" He asked crossing his arms. " I know it wasn't your driver driving that beautiful Audi, so tell me , who drove you?" Why did he need to know.

"Why is that any of your business? I don't ask random questions about you. If my friend wants to drive me here, than he should be able to..."

"So it is a he, very interesting, here you stand preaching to me about me hanging around girls and having a bit of fun with them, yet you probably have a couple guys you're fucking around with. Listen here Rose, don't preach to me if you're sleeping around as well." Dimitri finished not anticipating what I was going to do next.

I couldn't help what came next, I walked up to him and the sound of my hand connecting to his cheek echoed through the room.

"You know what Mr. Belikov I don't like how you are treating me, and disrespecting me. For your information I have a little bit more self-respect then to whore around. Here take this, " I quickly slipped the ring off of my finger and held it out.

"What are you doing?" His face was growing brighter as he noted what I had just done.

" You better keep this, considering my father is not just a regular civilian, people will start to talk and I will not be made a fool of. If I wear this and people find out that I am engaged to you but you keep on doing what you do I will be the one who looks bad and pitied on. I don't want that. When you decided to straighten yourself out than maybe come talk to me, but until then I will be begging my parents to break this off." I started to shove past him when he grabbed the top of my left arm.

"Please wait," He almost sounded worried something pricked at his voice. I just couldn't figure out what it was, but it seemed like a story was behind him, I just wouldn't be around to hear it.

"I would say im sorry, but I'm not. The only thing I'm sorry for is that it smells really good in here, and I won't be getting to eat the food you cooked." I nodded at him sadly and opened the door to his apartment, and for a second time I shut the door to his apartment walking away from him. As I walked away I could faintly hear something smashing and clattering.

Seems like we all had our own ways of coping.

**HOPEFULLY this is all what you guys would like, rose not giving in so quickly and don't worry THE STORY HAS ONLY BEGUN ! I don't know how many chapters, but I will not let her give in too fast. I told you itll be fullllll of drama aha. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING I LOVE getting ideas from the reviews, to have you all write the story with me, just around my storyline. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Freedomwriter2010**


	8. Chapter seven

**Hey guys ! Thanks for tuning into this chapter of My Future Husband. I love reading all your reviews and gathering the ideas from a bunch of you and taking them into consideration. You know whats funny? A lot of you have hit my ideas right on the head. We have like a connecting mind? They always did say great minds think alike. And sorry to the ones asking for longer chapters, the thing is would you like longer chapters and less frequent updates? Or mediocre length and faster updates? The thing is I don't have a lot of time so when I create a chapter its takes a few days as is. So it is up to you, just let me know what you all want **** Please enjoy this chapter! **

**Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter 07. **Rose POV.**

I paced my bedroom a little light headed. I had to sit down with my parents again and tell them what I had done, that I had given the ring back and that I did not want this. My parents had arrived back home yesterday from their three day vacation in our lodge and it seemed fair that I could go to them about this now that they would have a clear head.I opened the door to my bedroom almost to smack into no one other than my parents.

"Rose, we were just coming to talk to you, we can hear you walking in the same line over and over again from downstairs. Come let's sit down." My mother ushered me over to my bed and sat down on the edge with me, my father taking my vanity stool and scooting it closer over to where me and my mother were.

"What seems to be troubling you Kizim?" My father using the Turkish term for daughter on me seemed to be the cause of the few tears that leaked from my eyes. Usually I didn't let this kind of thing make me cry and have my emotions take over me, but it wouldn't hurt to have a few dramatic tears leak.

"Dad, I-I can't marry Dimitri. I just can't." I hung my head folding my hands together, feeling my mom's arm wrap around my shoulders.

"What do you mean Rose? You can't or you don't want to?" My father spoke in a more serious tone, the niceness gone all of a sudden.

"I don't want to marry him, that's why I gave the ring he gave me back.." I said a matter of factly. I wasn't very fond of the tone that was being used with me at the moment and I didn't deserve that either. They were the ones that put me into this position and they should've been a little bit more understanding.

"YOU WHAT?" All I could do was rub the ear my mother had just screeched into.

"I said, I gave the ring back. Did you know I walked into his apartment while he was screwing another girl? Mom how would you feel if you had walked in on dad banging another girl? Probably not very well right? I cant do this and I haven't even gotten to know the man mom, I just can feel a life of misery doing this isn't there any way you can get rid of this agreement?" At this point I was desperate I did not want to marry him, I wanted to be with Andre more than ever right now.

"We can't Rosemarie; we honestly cannot call this arrangement off. I am so sorry my daughter." My dad said is a hoarse voice. I could hear how pained he was but it didn't stop the anger that I held for him. In my angry fury I swiped my mom's arm off of my shoulder and stood up.

"I need time to think can you both just leave me alone for a while." I walked over to the window seat I had and sat down just closing my eyes listening to the rain that started to hit my window. I could hear my parents get up and start walking out of the room, but not before I heard my fathers "This is all my fault" to my mother.

**Dimitri POV.**

The ring haunted me; it was almost scary to see it sitting on my dresser. It was like it was staring back at me, totally telling me I fucked up and that I was going to be in shit, which I was. My dad had phone me earlier today that he was going to be meeting with the Abe and Janine, telling me that Rose had gone to them this morning pleading that she couldn't marry me. I guess I did deserve it in a way, I mean I was caught sleeping with a girl by my fiancée.

Resting my head in my hands I thought back to the phone call hearing my father's words replay in my ears clear as day:

"_Dimitri. What. Have. You. Done?! Do you know I got a call from Abe Mazur this morning telling me his daughter was fighting to end this marriage? Telling me she looked miserable and that this marriage arrangement had to have a way around it or to arrange something else. I expected that this might have put you together a little more. Sleeping around needs to stop you are 23 years old and to take over this business as young as you might be still I need to know you are going to be responsible and mature up. This just shows you cant even handle a small task of keeping a steady girl around, how can I let you handle a company if all you're going to do is screw your secretaries? You need to seriously get your act together before I see you, or it might not end well and do not take my words lightly."_

And then he hung up. I knew I was in the shitter when he threatened me like that. It reminded me of the voice he used when he was abusive towards me.

It was a while back and we had come a long way from those times, but they still emerged and were still kind of scary even at my age and the size I was compared to him, he had damaged me and when my mother was gone I felt un protected, alone and so today I guess that's why I look out for myself so much more than anyone.

In a way I knew I had to clean up my act, but it wasn't as easy as everyone thought it was, I had Ivan coming over tomorrow so maybe I would ask him , but chances are he would tell me do just go let loose and club, he was kind of a bad influence. A smirk came to my face as the doorbell rang. Until I could figure out what to do, I would continue with what I did, and today I had a beautiful girl to be with. Putting the ring away I went to open the door.

**Third Person POV**

As Alexander Belikov sat down across from the Mazurs all had grim looks on their faces. All not knowing what to do with their children.

Alexander spoke first, " I think we both realise that we need to make Dimitri and Rose understand each other more. Correct?"

Abe and Janine both nodded their head.

"So, I will propose this to you again, just like I did over the phone, that the two of them move in together, get them an apartment and have them learn the ways of each other."

Alexander just folded his hands on the table while Janine looked at Abe with wide eyes. Both knew though that this would be the only way that they would be coming together, to be closer to one another to learn more about each other and to keep ties on one another.

Abe spoke, clearing his throat to do so. " Me and Janine agree, that this would be the best decision for Rose and her stubbornness."

Alexander smiled. " So then its settled, they will move in together as soon as possible. I'll tell Dimitri as I assume you will tell your daughter. Make sure not to delay in doing that."

Both parties got up from their seat, pushed in their chairs and walked away.

**AHHHHH SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? HOWD YA LIKE. Make sure to review ! **

**Freedomwriter2010**


	9. Chapter Eight

**HEY all ! Guess whose back? ME. I hope you are all enjoying the updates and I guess ill keep my updates at a 1,500 word count so you all are happy happy :D So let us get on with this chapter AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU ! We hit over 100 reviews on the last chapter ! it makes me so happy to have you all read and review! And to the person who said my story was sickening, I am very sorry you feel that way but I'm sure the computer screen has an exit button ! Thanks! NOW enjoy chapter 8.**

**Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter 08.

There was exactly eleven days until the big day. Eleven. That meant there was ten days until I turned nineteen. I couldn't believe I would only be nineteen and it was as if my life was being held captive already. Like it was being handed over to another person.

I had just come home from my morning and was about to grab a bottle of water from the fridge when I noticed that there was a tiny box on the table with a bow on it. It wasn't who I thought it was from though, it was from my parents.

"What is it now?" Sighing I grabbed the tiny box and unwrapped the box, lifting the lid it revealed…a set of keys? There was a note so maybe that would clarify a few things. Opening the note I assumed maybe they had gotten me a new car for my birthday, but it didn't seem so , what the note told me shocked me even more.

_To : Rose_

_Our dearest daughter, these keys are a present for your birthday, also they hold a gift on the other side of the door. So you will have noticed that these keys are for an house we have bought for you. You will be able to decorate as you please and have more freedom then being at our home with your parents. We know you will be ready and there will be a "gift" in the housewhen you move. While you were on your run, me and your mother have take your stuff from your room and have had it transported to the new house I know it seems sudden but everything has a reason right? We believe you will get accustomed to this. Do not fear in our decisions. Get ready and let the driver know you are ready to go to your new house. It is on the outline of the city, a bit further from our home and not exactly in the city as we know you do not wish to be right within the busy streets. Trust us. _

_Love. Mom and dad._

Huh. This note was super secretive. Trust us. What was that supposed to mean? On the other hand I was almost stoked as to what this houselooked like and the fact they thought I was responsible enough to live on my own. I mean besides the fact I might have to live off of chocolate donuts and packaged soup was not a big deal.

Hurrying into the shower, I washed the sweat from my run off and dressed in the clothes I had actually laid out before going on the run. I was wearing a pair of black leggings and an overly oversized knit sweater. It was the middle of march after all. I grabbed the scarf I was wearing with my outfit and my purse and looked at the emptied bedroom. All that was left was the queen sized bed and the bedroom furniture. All my photos were gone, books, music, clothing and makeup. Everything I needed to start over. I didn't understand why they were rushing things. Why not tell me and pack with me than make it super secretive. Shrugging my shoulders I shut the door and headed out to Stan.

" Alrighty Stan, the note I was given says that you know where my new house is, please take me there." I gave a smile to him and squeezed his shoulder. He gave a gruff nod and started the car. I could feel the cool metal of the keys rest in the palm of my hand.

The drive to the new house was not that long, in fact it was only a 20 minute drive from our old house, and just like the note said it was close to the city, but not quite in the city. Driving up to the house, which actually turned out to be a beautiful modern structured house. The architect of the house was almost boxy, very futuristic and something that I loved very much.

I climbed out of the car to gaze at the house, and just as I was doing so, another car pulled up to the house. I was surprised to see Dimitri climb out of the car that had just pulled up.

"What are you doing here?" I almost screeched. I did not want him here.

"Did they tell you to come see my new house?" I said proudly as I jingled my keys in the air. A smug look came across his face.

"Im sure you mean to say MY house?" His hand rose with his set of keys. And then it hit me. They had gotten us a house, to set us up together in a home. They were not calling off this wedding at all, it was happening whether we wanted it to or not. And this was how they were going to bring us together.

Realisation crossed Dimitri's face as he was thinking about it as well. "Our parents?" He asked.

"Definitely our parents." I stated walking toward the home with Dimitri at my heels. And sure as shit, both set of keys unlocked the door.

"Dammit, why are they doing this." I leaned my head against the door and felt a large hand on my shoulder.

"Come on let's see this house they have set our stuff in." Dimitri prompted me to open the door. When we opened the door the home was amazing. It looked as if a home designer had done it, the dark browns and reds came to sight in the home. When we walked in the ceiling was high and a crystal lighting sat on the roof. The walls were obviously bare except for the decorational portraits. There was a table with a vase of, you guess it, roses. The walls a tan colour. This home was obviously done inspired by moi. Everything came together beautifully it was hard to describe in words.

Footsteps startled me from my thoughts.

"Ah it seems both of you arrived at the same time. Good timing on our parts don't you say Abe?" Alexander came around the corner showing us in his business suit with my father standing beside him. My mother must've been with a friend.

"Very good timing." Fixing his scarf my father smiled widely at me. I couldn't help but grin at the mobster in front of me.

"So," Alexander started, " We expect that the two of you do not kill each other and act civilized you both need to learn to work together, to understand each other and to be able to trust one another. This is your home now and we want you guys to work together. Understood.?" I went to open my mouth but only to be shut up with a gentle squeeze to my hand from Dimitri.

"Of course, we will work hard to do that for you." Alexander smiled and my father the same. "Good, then we will leave the two of you to be and unpack your belongings. Get to know your home, but first Dimitri I would like to talk to you." Alexander ushered Dimitri upstairs while I stood downstairs with my father.

"Well old man, you got me good this time. Please tell me though, why is this marriage so important I am sure that this marriage thing has a loop hole.?" Abe just smiled at me and shook his head.

"My daughter if only you understood, I can tell you though it had nothing to do with our business but a wish given by someone on their death bed. We will not work around it for the sake of her soul. Please understand now that this means more than anything." I was shaken, so it wasn't business but a last request? It all made sense as to why it was such a big deal, I would try but it wouldn't change how I felt about Dimitri, and it would only be harder the more he played around.

"Can you tell me who this person is?" Abe just shook his head sadly and clasped my shoulder. I would not push it any further.

"Go find Dimitri and Alexander, tell Alexander that I am leaving I will speak with him later." I nodded.

"Okay Dad, and thank you for telling me what you just did." I smiled and headed up stairs.

I could hear voices coming from down the hallway and so walking down that way, I came to the door they were behind. The door wasn't fully shut, not wanting to intrude I waited but almost a little star struck when I heard what I did hear.

"Dimitri you need to man up, be the son you were raised to. I do not want any calls from Abe to hear that my son is a man whore. Do you understand?! "

"Father, I did not wish this I will try but I cannot promise anything it is my life and – " And then I heard a sickening snap. Dimitri had been hit. Silence over took the room but the next that came to speak was Alexander.

"Dimitri, I-I am so sorry I did not mean to do that, you believe me right?! We have come far from that place in our life please for-"

"Stop, I do not want to hear it. I will try for the sake of your reputation. I will be the best son you will have ever had." His tone was not sincere, but full of bitterness and very monotone. Stepping back I hurried and back tracked to the living area to where I could sit and wait. I would just tell Alexander that my father had left.

They came down no more than five minutes later.

"Alexander, my father wanted me to tell you that he had left and that he would talk to you later. " I gave him a smile and he replied with a curt nod before telling us goodbye. Dimitri showed around the corner no more than two seconds later, obviously had a purple mark on his cheek.

"Dimitri- " He shook his head and gave a sigh, but with almost a genuine smile he spoke.

"No, I rather not talk about it, what do you say about unpacking our home. I'm sure they were too lazy to do that for us". He swept his hand t the packed boxes. And for the first time I almost felt welcomed by him as he stated it as OUR home. I know that it would take time, but it was a start.

**BAM, WHAT DO YOU THINK? I think it will be fairly good from here on out? Maybe? Who knows. I don't plan this being a 40 chapter story so that is why this may be moving a bit faster than some people like. But non the less I hope you will still enjoy it :D please read and review. The next update should be Friday !**

**Freedomwriter2010**


	10. Chapter nine

**Guess whose back all ! I love Mondays and Wednesdays gives me time to write chapters for you : ). SOO WHOSE READY FOR THIS CHAPTER? Here you go ! Enjoy ! BTW do not get fake nails and expect to type properly, CAUSE IT WONT HAPPEN. Any who…. Sorry about any typos. **

**Freedomwriter2010**

**Chapter 09**

" No, absolutely not. I do not want that picture hanging there, honestly are all men stupid in decorating?" I stomped over to Dimitri as I grabbed the photo and brought it to the table. I would have to figure out where to put that later.

"ACTUALLY Rose, I want it there so I am going to put it there." He gave that stupid smirk before grabbing it and waltzing to the blank wall of the living area. I'd have to take it down later. We had been unpacking boxes for a couple days now. We had been in the house for a couple hours and dinner time was approaching. Hopefully we could grab take out or something because I had no clue how to cook. Alberta always cooked for me and without her I didn't know what to do.

Food. That seemed to be all I could think about, but who cares it what something that I enjoyed and leaned on when I was stressed. It was a bad habit but hey what could you do?

I was sitting on the floor unpacking another box of my CD's and DVD's when Dimitri gave a sigh, almost looking nostalgic at a photo. He had a trouble look on his face, and before I could watch anymore emotion flow across his facial features he placed the frame back into the box and turned around walking out of the living area. Washroom perhaps? Curious as to what he was looking at in his belonging I got up from the floor and strolled over. On the top of the pile I grabbed the photo frame.

The picture that sat inside of the frame was of a women and a young boy and young girl. They looked happy, the young girl reaching over for the young boy while the women was smiling happily. It was a picture that seemed to be a good memory?_ I wonder why he was being so melancholy looking at the photo.._

"What are you doing?!" A voice rang out startling me from my thoughts making me placed the picture down quickly stepping back like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I-I'm sorry, I was curious to see some photos, get to know you better you know? " I gave a smile hoping that would work so he didn't think I was a snooping kind of person, which I guess in a way I was. I always wanted to know other people's business .

"You cant just go through what is yours, we may share this house, but there will be boundaries. Alright?" I felt like I was being scolded like a child, I did not appreciate it.

"You don't need to treat me like a child Dimitr, I am completely aware that I shouldn't go through others personal items, but did it ever occur to you that I just want to know more about you? You're so goddam secretive and reserved and I am marrying you in ELEVEN days so I hope that gets through your head because I am scared shitless and I just need information" I had my arms crossed and the sensation of burning was occurring behind my eyes, my eye clearly watering with tears.

It wasn't all anger , I was scared, scared to be marrying him and it just kept getting more intense and real, and I didn't know what to do.

Sensing my upset state he cautiously walked over, and lead me to the couch. We both sat down, him bringing my face up to look at him.

"I'm sorry Roza, I understand that youre scared because I am so scared , but it scares me even more to have someone know who I am. I have never opened to people, but don't give up on me , promise me that?"His dark pools for eyes stared back at me, like he was afraid I would leave him then and there. I would have to figure out why he looked so…abandoned.

"I promise not to leave you, but I swear to god, if I come home to a girl here I will cut it off of your body do you understand me ?" The mood went from sad to almost anger. A smile graced his lips.

"Yes, I understand Roza." He sat back and rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He looked so peacefully, he really was beautiful. It was that moment that my stomach decided to ruin the moment and growl very loudly. Dimitri's eyes opened up.

"Are you hungry?" I gave an eye roll. "No shit Sherlock, didn't you just hear that?" He gave a throaty laugh.

"Why don't I go test out our new kitchen and cook that food for you that I never got around to?" I nodded eagerly. Food was good food to me at this point, and plus I was super curious as to how his food was going to taste. He then got up to go cook, and introduce me to what my future was full of.

"That was so freaking delicious, you are going to keep me happy for many years to come."

"That's good to hear. My Father.." He cleared his throat. " My father would be glad to hear that as would yours. See we are making progress, thanks to my cooking" I laughed with him. I was beginning to get tired , so it was time for me to turn in.

"I think I might sleep early, what do you say comrade?" He nodded as well, both of us clearing our plates and the dishes. Dishes could wait for tomorrow. Heading upstairs in our new home, I came to the bedroom door and stopped .

"Whats wrong, why are you just standing there?" Dimitri asked side stepping until he saw what I was staring at.

One Bed. That was all, what now?

**Here you go, make sure to read and review please~**

**Freedomwriter2010**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hi guys ! I'm glad to be getting such positive reviews from you all, I am sorry that my mistakes are a bit repetitive, I do apologize I don't have a beta….sooo if anyone's interested? ANYWHOO I will go back and correct the mistakes you all have pointed out, love the constructive criticism. Let's get onto the next chapter shall we? BTW they have only been in the house for the day ! just to clear that up.**

**Freedomwriter2010.**

Chapter 010.

"I'll take the couch" It was an automatic response from Dimitri's mouth as soon as he side stepped me. He walked over to the cupboard holding all the linens grabbing a pillow from the bed with the couch-throw blanket. It wasn't that big, but I didn't protest. If he was going to take the couch I wouldn't object I did feel bad however. Our parents probably only put one bed for a reason, the other two bedrooms were empty, they would have a bigger use down the line probably but at the moment they sat empty, one with a bit of storage in it.

Both of us got ready for bed, both dressed in our Pajamas ready to sleep. As Dimitri walked down the stairs the sudden urge to call down to him came over me. " Dimitri?"

" Yeah?" He stopped halfway down.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." I smiled and turned away walking into the bedroom. Pulling the corner to the bedding back I crawled under the soft duvet and shut my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me.

Sleep did not take me that night. I tossed and turned, but all because of one thing – Dimitri. The guilt ate at me as I thought of him downstairs on a couch not built for someone his size, and the even though the house felt warm, there was a chill floating through the air biting at my nose. We had both turned in early at 11pm it now was 2:17am and I was still not asleep.

Damn my inner consciousness. Thinking fast I quietly tip toed out of the bed flicking the bed side lamp on. I gathered all the pillows I could find and piled them into the bed. I was impressed with myself. Down the middle of the bed was a huge row of pillows. That would be good enough, and maybe this would help me sleep.

Pulling the door open silently I headed to the stair case, listening to the quiet snores of Dimitri. Creeping down the stairs, I followed the breathing and stopped in the door way. The moonlight was so bright tonight and came through the sheer curtains, illuminating the couch that Dimitri was draped over. He looked so beautiful, I was worried that he would be mad that I woke him, but it seemed he was in a deep sleep.

Going over to him I crouched beside the couch and whispered to him.

"Dimitri, wake up." He stirred but didn't wake up.

"Dimitri, please wake up." He lifted his head groggily barely looking at me.

"Rose? What is it?"

"Come with me Dimitri" He was practically asleep still but was moving into an upright position, I carefully put an arm around him supporting his weight, letting him lean on me. I could get him upstairs- I knew I could!

Holding him close I could smell the aftershave I had smelt the first time I had met him, making my head go crazy. It made him just smell so spicy and it was great. I could also feel how cold he was, as he just had that tiny blanket on him.

Getting up the stairs was a task and I was surprised Dimitri was still almost like dead weight but I didn't care I couldn't sleep feeling this the time we reached the bedroom, I laid him on the side prepared pulling the blankets around him, making sure that was comfortable. I wasn't a cruel person yknow? Climbing into bed, I turned my back to him feeling the pillows in between us. Reaching over I turned the light off and as soon as my eyelids closed I drifted into a dreamless sleep, feeling less guilty about him being on the couch in the cold. Maybe things could be worked around….

The next morning came fast, but I felt very refreshed. Opening my eyes and stretching my arms above my head I looked around giving a big sigh. This bed was fantastic I already loved having a huge bed. Suddenly last night came back to my mind and my eyes stretched bigger than ever, looking at the other side of the bed, although I wasn't as shocked as I thought I'd be.

Dimitri was not there.

However I did know where he was as the smell of bacon and eggs surrounded me. Grabbing a robe and tying my hair into a messy bun I wandered downstairs only to see a plate of food sitting on the table.

"Good morning Roza, sleep well?" Dimitri asked bringing his plate to the table.

"I knew breakfast would wake you, remembering how you ate at the dinner that night." I just slapped his arm playfully rolling my eyes.

"Yes I did sleep well, and just a piece of advice don't ever comment on how much a girl eats if you want to survive in life." I sat down going into the food. It was once again so good.

"Thank you for last night Rose, It felt good to wake up in a comfortable bed, I think staying on the couch any longer would have ended up with permanent damage" He chuckled and rubbed at his neck.

" No problem, I couldn't sleep knowing you were on the couch so it was a win win situation. By the way Dimitri where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked mouth full.

His smile once again graced me, but he had a sad look to his eyes. "My grandmother taught me, my mom died when I was at a young age, so my grandmother taught me. I keep cooking almost to keep the memories alive, she died when I was your age. " He continued eating as did I, he didn't speak anymore of his grandmother. I would probably learn more down the way though.

The rest of the day we unpacked and fooled around just relaxing around one another getting to know each other,I had a feeling he was going to be a person of long stories to hear.

**OKAY DARLINGS time skip will happen sooooon. Read and review please!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Hey you all!  
>Here is chapter eleven, I hope you all enjoy as it is split into two parts because this "day " they are in, consists of a lot and because some of you don't like too much I decided to split it in half. So enjoy this first part while I work on the second half. Thanks for all the great reviews and to some of the people who have given recognition of my story on theirs, it means a lot 3<strong>

**Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter Eleven.

Part 1 .

Tomorrow was the day before my wedding. Making it two days until my wedding from today, and I was scared shitless. I was scared to be giving my hand in marriage to another, not to mention these past days I still wasn't on the best friend level with him.

Not once had we been able to discuss wedding details, not that I had to worry about that only minor details considering Lissa had taken most of the decisions into her own hand. She was officially my unofficial wedding planner. But still, I wanted all these decisions to be made with him and he took no interest. He was busy with the company and was barely around, when he was he and I talked, but it wasn't intimate talking still. I was trying so hard but It was getting too difficult.

Currently I was standing in front of my gown that had arrived from the store to my home. It was hanging in the open garment bag, but I knew what it looked like fully, and it was making me stressed. Suddenly it was like a huge crash of emotions waved through me, making a loud sob come from my mouth. My hands were shaking and before I knew it tears were streaming down my face.

Sobs wracked my body, and I couldn't help but fall into a pile on the floor. So much for my strong composure. This marriage was stressing me out and even though I was trying it seemed like it wasn't working out how I wanted it to. Tears continued and all I could do was wrap my arms around my body to try and calm myself, I had to gather my thoughts and promise myself that this couldn't happen again, that no one could see my like this. Of course, nothing ever happened how I would like it to.

I could hear the door downstairs unlock and close. Jolting out of my state of shock, I quickly got up zipping the garment bag shut and shoving it into the back of the closet. Even though this was arranged I still wanted the whole dress kept a secret until the day of the wedding. I liked tradition in that sense. Even Lissa had no idea what it looked like, I had gone by myself and picked it out knowing exactly which one I wanted. It had fit perfectly and barely no alterations had to be put on it. Who would of thought right?

"Rose, are you here?" It was Dimitri, of course it was who else would have a key?

Quickly hurrying into our adjoining bathroom, I wiped at my running makeup and tried to make the best of my face, but it was too late, Dimitri was slowly pushing the bathroom door open wider.

"Rose?" When he looked at the reflection in the mirror, his face instantly let go of the emotionless mask he wore so much and relaxed into a more sympathetic look.

"Roza, whats wrong?" Strong hands held onto both sides of my arms from behind me while we both faced the mirror.

"Nothing Dimitri, please can we just let it go?" Unfortunately I couldn't be the one to let it go, in fact more tears started to stream down my cheeks and fall onto the counter top below. Another sob wracked through my body.

All I wanted to do was push him away even more at this moment, but as soon as his arms encircled me and held my back against his chest I couldn't help but just cry as he held me, letting all the stress flow from my body.

He just stood there holding me, not really talking but murmuring sentenced in Russian, almost calming me down as I cried. I think he understood that I had just held it all for too long and needed to let it all go. When I settled down, he lead me from the bathroom and over to the bed where we both sat down. We both did not say anything until he asked the dreaded question.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I merely shrugged until he poked me and asked again. A heavy sigh left my lips.

"My wedding dress arrived today." He just stared at me.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh. I guess it just got to overwhelming at that point, sorry you had to find me like that." I shrugged the hand of his off of my shoulder, and for a brief moment I saw emotion flicker across his warm brown eyes.

"You don't need to apologize for crying Roza, I completely understand why you would, youre in an arrangement you clearly do not want to be in without a say in the matter. I understand." I had to stand up and walk away pacing the floor in front of him.

"Please don't walk away from me Rose, I'm only still trying to understand you, you're always so distant from me still I- I don't know what to do anymore before the wedding, Im trying you know?" I spun and looked at him.

"No, you don't try Dimitri, I try. You simply leave all the decisions to me, you don't take any interest in me either Dimitri. I am the one trying , trying to learn about you, but you're always closed off from me, always working – probably screwing around with other women still – "

"Actually Rose, I haven't been with anyone, I have been completely faithful so far, but if you would listen to yourself maybe you'd realise that we both are in the same boat and I am just like you. We both have closed ourselves from each other, and although we talk we do not open up." He gave a strangled laugh.

"I don't even know your favorite colour, let alone the set date of your birthday. I mean I'd know if I had just thought about the day of our wedding and knew the day today but- " I cut him off.

"Tomorrow, March 22, is my birthday. I turn 19 tomorrow." I told him fiddling with my hands.

"Tomorrow?" He breathed out. He looked out the window, like he was pondering something. "Do you have plans?"

"I just have a lunch date with my parents tomorrow, Lissa is busy with her boyfriend tomorrow, he bought them tickets to a concert with her, so she's gonna make up for it, I don't know when considering our wedding is the day after but whatever." I gave a light shrug.

He just nodded. A question popped into my head with us standing there. "Why are you home so early, its like 1pm in the afternoon, you're never here until 7?" I went back to sit on the bed beside him.

"I was wondering if you would want to go do something? Like go to the park and take a walk, I haven't been there in a while. I like it to relax, which is something we both need right now. What do you say?" he gave his charmer smile and I gave mine back.

"I'd really enjoy that,." His giant form got up from the bed and reached down to grab my hand. As soon as his fingers laced with my hand, it was like a electrical current flowed between us. It was the strangest thing and had us staring at each other before I cleared my throat and turned my head away. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck.

" Shall we?" He smiled. " We shall."

**End of part 1 . **

**HEHE. Hopefully you guys are anticipating the second part because I really want emotion to come through in the park scene. Review for an earlier update for Part 2 . **

**Freedomwriter2010**


	13. Chapter twelve

**Aha, sorry I got you all excited for a quick chapter, and I failed. Oops sorry. Anywho. This is Part 2 of the last chapter, so the same day just more because I didn't want to have such a long chapter. Here you go and please read and review! I'm kind of a review whore, so it motivates me to think and update even faster than the two days a week. Lets say 15 reviews or more for this chapter? Maybe I'll have a chapter ready for tomorrow…whoo knows? **

**Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter 012.

**Part 2.**

The slight breeze made stray hairs cling to the side of my face, gently tickling my back in the process while Dimitri and I walked side by side. We both hadn't said anything since we had gotten here, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was actually very relaxing. The colours of the trees were beautiful as they started coming back to life. Birds chirped overhead and animals ran on the ground. These things were kind of making me feel like snow white for realising them, but whatever.

"Roza."

Startled by my name, I titled my head looking at Dimitri who was looking back at me. "Yes?"

"M-May I hold your hand?" He turned his head and gave a small cough, obviously quite embarrassed by this gesture, although I thought it was quite cute and very flattering. Grabbing his warm hand in mine, his head whipped to look down at our hands and then back up at me.

"Just like this? Gosh, I thought you'd never ask, I thought you were going to make me ask. You grabbed my hand back at the house, why so bashful now Dimitri?" He gave a throaty chuckle as I gave a charmer of a smile.

Walking even further, we passed a giant playground; Dimitri seemed to be lost in thought. Shaking his hand a bit he turned his attention back to me. "Like to play on the swings comrade?" Again I was blessed with his laugh.

"No, actually the playground reminds me of my nephew and niece who I haven't seen in a while. My sister moved to a place called Montana, in America. After my grandmother died, we kind of lost a mother figure in our life and she didn't cope so well. Not to mention the ass of a father I have. So she packed up and left. I haven't seen them for four years? Or five, I can't remember. All I remember is my Nephew Paul, constantly wanting the playground." He gave a warm smile and looked at the ground, if I wasn't mistaken I could see a light blush rising to his cheeks.

"I've always wanted children as well; I love the presence of their energetic personalities. It reminds me that we all started out happy and I would want my children to stay that way, and it gives me a chance to be someone that isn't my father." He stared at me, looking into my eyes which caused a blush to rise to my cheeks. I just realised what he had told me. He actually wanted children, and it was something that was in his future, which mean it would be in mine.

A sudden image popped up into my head as Dimitri as a father, having a son run around his feet while he held his daughter. It was very sudden to imagine and startled my mind that I would have thought like that about this man, who I still thought was a major ass at times, but it made me happy that maybe, just maybe there was a glimmer of hope for us to start a good friendship and then maybe more?

Another question popped to the tip of my tongue, but I held back. I was super curious and just like that it slipped, and all I could do was Dimitri tense up.

"Tell me about your father when you were younger. I heard you both when you talked the day we got our house. What happened?" No words came from his lips, only silence.

"I just want to know your history Dimitri, maybe be a little understanding of it, get to know why you are so reserved and don't attach yourself to anyone? I have noticed a few things y'know." All I got in return was a Hard stare.

"Some things are better left unknown and I highly doubt you would understand what I have been through. As for not attaching myself to anyone, that is the one thing you have not noticed, would be the fact that everyone either treats me like trash or they leave me. Take my father as the ass and my mother and grandmother that left me with him." A sigh escaped. " I slept with those women to feel like I might be able to have an attachment . Do you think it ever worked?No. I believe that's why I was with so many, not that you want to hear this, but it gave me an emotion I have been lacking and it isn't one that you can find easily. I am ashamed of what I have done, but not who I have become. If that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense, Im sorry about asking about your father." I looked away to make a mental note that maybe he was just not ready to open up about those things to me yet. Continuing our walk, we fell into light conversation away from the heavy talks that maybe we were close enough to talk about quite yet. So I just bored him with details of the wedding.

"So Lissa has the cliché red roses, we went with a red kind of theme, she thought it was suiting. So red roses will line the seats and there will also be hints of yellow- because she thought it was a happy kind of colour, so more gold though, but anyways its all up to her and I really don't mind to be honest. I just picked out my dress and left the rest to her. I hope you will have a suit ready for the day?I actually got you a tie.. that is if you don't mind? I mean you can pick your own I just thought it would be y'know…." He cut me off.

"Its fine Roza, you have handled a lot very well, I have been kind of a bump on a log in that department, and I am sorry for not showing more interest. But yes I do have a suit to wear, and I will gladly wear the tie." He suddenly got really close to my ear, letting me feel his breath on my neck. " I think the tie would look even better on you though, tying your hands to our bed.." exhaling shakily, I turned quickly and hit his arm fuming. How dare he try and do something like that again.

He was so confusing. One minute he was cold and then he was hot. Like excruciatingly all hot and stuff. Storming off I could hear his laugh and him try to keep up with me. Scratch that, I was trying to keep away from him.

Soon the path we had taken had turned so that we could see the lake that the path surrounded. Right on the banks though held flowers blooming and full of colour,

"I do have one thing to ask you, and maybe this might change your mind on who I am as a person, and this time I will ask you properly." Turning to face him, I inhaled sharply as I noticed he was down on one knee, with the ring I had given back to him in his fingers.

"Rosemarie Ivanna Hathaway Mazur, will you marry me again? Not like you have a choice, but will you accept this ring from, me once more but in the proper way it should have been?" Putting a hand over my mouth sarcastically, and in a very mocking way, I told him my answer. " Of course I will" Laughing he stood up and wondering if he was nervous, I watched as he shakily took my ring finger and slipped the ring back onto it.

" It looks better on your finger than in my pocket. " He gave a smile and laugh, and all I could do was stare at the beautiful ring and agree.

"Yes, it really does, and in a couple days It will have another band to accompany it." Smiling up at him, it was like the atmosphere changed . I watched as he slowly leaned forward, his eyes dark and deep, his lips looking beautiful on him as well.

And then it happened, I was standing there, kissing Dimitri Belikov- kind of an ass, but also a gentle soul.

**THERE WE HAVE IT? How'd ya like it? I left it on a happy note.**

**So next chapter -Rose's birthday which I also have some more Romitri stuff and then WHABAM another two parter which is the wedding ! How exciting. Keep Reading and reviewing loves. :_)**

**Freedomwriter2010**


	14. Chapter thirteen

**WOW GUYS. I. AM. SO. SORRY. My laptop bit the dust Monday morning, and Im talking like will not even load up. It was a sad day. ): all pre-created chapters gone, and right now I am at school writing these chapters. Hopefully I can have this chapter accompanied by the next one as well. So two chapters should go up which I AM HOPING FOR DOUBLE THE REVIEWS AND LOVE. Cause I'm kind of selfish that way. :_) AND TO MY OTHER READERS OF **_**Photographer by day, Escort by night**_**, please have patience I am a lost mind with the story so I'm trying to gather where I wanted it to go. Bare with me!**

**ANYWHO enjoy this chapter first ~**

**Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter 013.

_His lips travelled down my neck, and all I could do was press my body closer. His smell was intoxicating, filling my nostrils, making my fingers cling to him bringing him closer than he could be. I could feel skin on skin contact, his hands travelling down my sides, his lips kissing from my neck and onto my collar bone. And just as his lips made their way to the tops of my breasts, it stopped. _

It was like a bucket of cold water was dumped on me as I started waking from the dream. I was going to kill whoever just stopped that blessed dream.

"Rose? Earth to Rosie Pooooo, wakey waaaakey"

I was suddenly brought out of my sleep and wonderful dream by a whiny voice. Lissa standing in front of me with her boyfriend of four years – Christian. Who was irritating the shit out of me calling my name in a sing-song fashion.

"Call me that one more time and you and Lissa will never have sex ever again."

I groaned out trying to hide my head under my covers even more. Watching from the tiny gap in the blankets, Lissa, I could see her face flame a bright red. Her glare right at me. She was adorable, hated when I talked about her sex life with Christian over there, but it was so obvious sometimes and she just needed to come to terms that it was a natural human thing. Also the comment about them having kids probably embarrassed them to no end, but let us be honest they were soul mates and they would be the next ones married when they were older.

"I hate you Christian, I hate you so much right now." I could hear a laugh and a tiny giggle. Christian was like my broseph so he knew I was kidding but today I did kind of hate him, just for the moment.

"HEY ROSE, GET OUT BIRTHDAY GIRL." That's right. It was my 19th birthday today. My last day of being a single teenager, and tomorrow I'd be a married woman. My life just kept getting better. I was getting old and already rushed into marriage, like for god sake, what next kids?

"If I'm the birthday girl, then let me sleep, I don't have lunch with my parents for what another four hours? Why are you both here? Shouldn't you be driving up to the place that's holding the concert?"

Lissa huffed. " We weren't going to leave without saying Happy Birthday Rose, gosh who do you take us for?" I gave a small laugh under the comforter of my bed.

"I guess. " I flipped the covers off, revealing my sleepy self.

"WOW, she lives ladies and gentleman, Rosemarie Mazur is actually presenting herself to us! Shocking" Christian, he was really gonna get it one day.

Being the composed me though, I flipped him off, which only made him, laugh harder.

"By the way, howd you get into my house?" I asked suddenly very confused. And then I noticed the other side of the bed was empty.

"Dimitri let us in before he left for work, he told us to tell you that he would phone you later. How are things between you two Rose? Did you take my advice?" Lissa came over and sat beside me, taking a look at her watch.

" We have fifteen minutes tell me everything." That was Christians cue to go find our TV and find a show.

"Well yesterday he came home early, which was surprising, but we.." and then I launched into the whole story about him finding me in emotional distress and how we had chatted and then our walk in the park. I told her his wish would be to have children which made me have a faint blush rise to my cheeks which Lissa had to notice! Why..

"And then we kinda…." Should I tell her? Tell her we kissed? Well too late to turn back, it was like verbal diarrhea . "And then we just stood there and kissed…" It was almost like a whisper but Lissa caught on to it.

"YOU WHAT? NO WAY. I didn't think you were moving that fast?" She asked propping her face on her hands that were up from leaning on her knees.

"Well I didn't think that either, but Im wondering if it was more of caught in the moment type of thing. But Lissa, it was the best kiss of my life, not like Jesse from like eleventh grade, remembers him?" We both gave a shudder and laughed.

Lissa then stood up and looked at her watch again. "Sorry Rose, but I really have to go now, if we want to make it to the hotel and get ready for the concert. We will be back tomorrow though bright and early and I will be here for you to get ready with you, I would never miss your big day. Im sorry we couldn't of had a bachelorette night for you either, when we have a free weekend, we'll grab the girls and make a night on the town – we can pretend your single." She gave a wink and a big hug.

"Happy birthday Rosemarie, to my best friend. Bye! Have a good lunch with your parents." I waved and flopped back again as I heard the door shut behind her, and her car started back up.

"Great, lunch with mom and daddy dearest." Mumbling I pulled myself up and heading to the shower.

/

"Rose Happy birthday my darling" My father enveloped me in his arms as he kissed my forehead, the same with my mother – she just wasn't as warm as my father, never was.

Looking over at the table, I watched as another figure stood up – Alexander.

"Ahh Rose, Happy birthday. Ready for tomorrow?" He asked me as he gave me yet another hug.

"Ready as I ever be, I am a Mazur after all." I gave a wink and he gave a chuckle in reply leading me to my chair beside my father, as he sat beside my mother.

I guess you could say this ended up being my "Rehearsal" dinner almost. We had decided not to do that because my parents were busy tonight as well as Alexander. I almost felt a bit shafted considering it was the night before my wedding and my birthday. Everyone seemed to have just up and left me.

Lunch went by fast, I received a few gifts, and a ton of money. It was like I was moving to another country or something, who needed that much money signed over into their account? Mind you I wouldn't mind have money to set me up if my husband worked all day, truth is I didn't want to be a trophy wife, I would go to school and find a job. I'd always wanted to go to art school.

I did get a personal gift from my mother, I guess from my father as well. It was a nazaar. It was a bracelet that had almost a evil eye on, meant to keep me protected from danger. It was a great gift.

Saying goodbye, I got into my car, letting Stan drive me back to the apartment, staring at the bracelet the whole time.

/

I was completely bored out of my mind. _Some birthday.. _I thought as I hung backwards over the front of the couch watching daytime TV. Currently I was watching an American show called 19 kids and counting. Who the hell didn't use birth control or condoms, and who would want to push that many people out of their vagina. It did not make any sense to me.

The front door clicked open and shut lightly, and I mentally rolled my eyes at the quietness of Dimitri. He was so quiet for such a giant. The butt was supposed to call me today and he never did, mind you I thought it would have been more awkward than it had after we had kissed. But remembering last night it wasn't, he had held my hand all the way home and cooked dinner which I indulged in greedily.

"Roza, what are you doing?" A light amusement tinted his voice as he stared at me hung over the couch, upside down, hair hanging to the floor. Smiling I carefully pulled myself into a proper position and stood up a little too fast. Too much blood had rushed to my head and was causing me to rush to the floor. It was going to hurt but funny enough it hadn't. Opening my eyes, I was inches from Dimitris face as his strong arms were wrapped around my body.

"Careful Milaya, also, Happy Nineteenth Birthday my Roza."

My heart thumped quicker this time as I knew what was about to happen as his lips came awfully close to my face. In a way I was almost relieved as they came onto my cheek but in the pit of my stomach I was a little disappointed as well. That dream this morning left me wanting more of him even though I was, yes, a virgin, I still wanted to explore more of the man in front of me. The dream just a preview of what I had.

"You're home fairly early again? Any plans….?" I asked hoping that he at least he would want to hang out with this loser here.

He chuckled slightly. "Actually yes I do have plans. My friend Ivan is taking me to a bar for my bachelor party." Something moved in his eyes as my face changed from happy to really upset.

"I'm just kidding Roza, I wouldn't ever leave you alone knowing that everyone has taken off for the night, on your birthday especially. I know its bad luck to see you the day before the wedding though, so tonight I will be heading to Ivan's to get ready for tomorrow. My mother, I remember her always wanting me to follow tradition, so I will. But tonight, lets order in food and just do something. What do you say?"

Smiling, I leaned up and kissed his cheek. " Id like that very much."

/

"DIMITRI, YOU CANNOT THROW THAT TURTLE SHELL AT ME . " I screamed as I tried to race faster to get to the finish line.

"Roza, I'm sorry I have to do this, its everyman for themselves." He laughed out right as his car released the blue shell.

I was like two meters from that damn yellow line that would let me claim victory when the blue shell hit me, sending my princess peach into the air. And then Dimitri's Mario racer, came zipping by claiming what should have been mine.

" You really are the worst comrade, I don't even know I can call you that anymore, you ruined my streak."

I crossed my arms in humour and turned the other way. We were currently sitting on our love seat, playing our wii with Mario Kart. I was on a winning streak but noooope, not anymore. It was fun. The best Chinese food place had arrived at our door, yes Chinese food in Russia, weird but there was only one and it was pretty good. Made a lot of business by me.

Getting up I stretched my arms above my head and sat back down on the couch, closer to Dimitri, leaning against his warm frame. He had turned the TV back on, I'm not quite sure what he had put on because I was getting super sleepy. It was 11;30pm at night, it had been an exhausting day meeting with my parents and Alexander, and not to mention Lissa and Christian had woken me up at un godly times in the morning, I t wasonly fair that I was tired.

Scooting down the couch, I laid myself down on the couch, laying my head on his lap, I think It caught him off guard but soon after my eyes started closing, I could feel his hand playing with my hair, making me smile and drift off into a sleep.

Mumbling something hoping it came out properly, I grinned even wider when I heard him reply, letting me drift off into a comfortable sleep.

**WOOOOW. Soooo long I made up for the missed update heeey? SO WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY SAID TO EACH OTHER? Let me know in the comments, whoever guesses right will get a preview into the next chapter, because it actually might be Monday for the next update cause this chapter took so long. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED TWO PARTER COMING YOUR WAY NEXT WEEK :_) **

**Freedomwriter2010**


	15. Chapter fourteen

**Hey guys ! So none of yall guess what Dimitri and Rose said BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT cause here is the next chapter :_) Enjoy this and it is a two parter – please review and sorry about not updating another chapter, still no home laptop )_: Hopefully it gets fixed soon. ANYWHO ENJOY. **

**Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter 014.

" _Even though tomorrow was forced on the both of us, I just want you to know that maybe, and probably so, I will fall in love with you." The last thing I heard was something that made my lips curl upward before drifting into a soundless sleep._

"_Even if it takes time Roza, do not worry because I will wait. I am already falling for you." His whispers barely audible.  
><em> 

Today was the day, the day that everything changed for me. Today was the day that I walked down the aisle, and saw the man Ive been getting to know for a couple weeks if that. Today we would be husband and wife.

Rolling my head to the side, I stretched shielding my eyes from the tiny bit of sun that shone through the curtains in the bedroom. Bedroom? Opening them fully I noticed I was placed in our bed comfortably with the blankets halfway down the bed. The other side of the bed empty of course.

All I had remembered from last night was the fact that I had fallen asleep in Dimitri's lap and that was that. Smiling to myself, even though it had been a lonely birthday, I wasn't fully alone, I had Dimitri. Looking at the clock it read 7:08 am. I had woken up way to early, Dimitri was beginning to rub off on me already.

Getting out of my bed, I slipped on my silk robe that covered my bare arms and headed to the kitchen, Lissa said she would be here bright and early so if she came any minute I wouldn't be surprised, but before she came to throw my game off I was having a donut and a cup of coffee. I was going to need it.

Not soon after Lissa showed up with a makeup / hairstylist named Jill. And then we were off, at 7:45 I was getting pushed into the shower to wash before the magic was happening.

The makeup was happening first. It all felt so surreal, with my hair up in a towel and Jill standing in front of me doing my makeup. I decided that I wanted to go with a light delicate look, something that was still noticeable but very natural. Jill took a brown shadow and made sure to define my brows, putting a champagne colour all over my lids with a matte brown in the crease and highlighting the brow bone.

A dark brown eyeliner was smudged in the corners to give that light cat eye affect, and because it was the big day, a spray foundation was put on my face, giving it the matte look for photos that would come later on. Needed to look matte and not oily.

A bronzer was applied to contour my face as well as a product called cheeky peach to the apples of my cheeks. The last things applied were a very nude pink lipstick, almost natural looking with a tiny bit of gloss over it and false lashes to make them even fuller. In Lissa's words I looked like an exotic desert princess.

My hair, Jill blow dried it first, leaving it in a sleek wave that cascaded down my back, sending chills up my spine from the warmth. I felt so pampered and on the outside I looked very relaxed, and I would have been, if this had been any other day to get this all done. I was very tense though, all I could think about what standing in front of family, friends and even strangers and what if I tripped? Or forgot the vows I had to come up with. So much was weighing on me and I wanted to cry but Lissa would hate me if I ruined my face.

Gently, Jill grabbed my hair wrapping it around a curling wand, letting my hair hang in loose ringlets. When all my hair was curled she took a comb to tease my roots and to loosen the ringlets even more so they looked natural. Fluffing it, my hair looked beautiful and with a bit of shimmery hairspray I looked even more glamorous.

"Ugh, Rose you look so beautiful" Lissa had her hand over her mouth as did Jill as they both gawked at their 'masterpiece'.

"I cant wait to be married and get to have all this as well. Just remember no crying!" Leave it to Lissa to make sure I didn't ruin anything youd think this was her wedding.

Staring in the mirror that had now made its way in front of me I sat there just staring and ogling at the beauty they had done to me. "Thank you both for everything, It only looks like a little but it really was a lot of work and effort, especially with my magnificent mane of hair hey?" They both just laughed and all I could do was hug them.

"Alright Rose. Lets get you into your dress." Lissa said holding the garment bag up.

/

I can do this, I can do this.

Standing in the back doorway, I stared at the crowd that had filled the chairs in the back yard. Dimitri had his people and I had mine, there was a bunch of people I did not know, probably business with our fathers. Speaking of Dimitri, I didn't see him anywhere?

Ah, just kidding, there he stood all beautiful up talking to his father, for a second there I thought he actually wasn't here, and to be truthful Id kill him if he ever did that. He did look good though, in his suit and there around his neck sat the red burgundy tie I bought, glimmering with hints of gold. He really was great.

Thinking so much into who was here and about Dimitri I was very startled when a hand laid itself on my shoulder. Gasping slightly I spun around catching myself on the door frame.

"Kiz, are you alright?" Giving out a large breath I nodded.

"Baba you startled me. Wheres mom?" I asked making sure my veil was kept on, kept on with the blue jeweled comb. Something blue from my mother.

"She is outside with the rest, we will be starting, are you ready?" He asked a bit nervous, re-adjusting his tie.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be and as scared as I ever have been." He smiled sadly.

"Im sorry it had to be this way. But know that if he does anything or hurts you we will leave him in the dust you got that Rosemarie?"

I gave a small laugh and just hugged him. Leaning away from him he extended his arm to me and graciously I took it.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall" And then the door opened letting us into the fresh air of spring.

**WHOOOOOT sorry its kinda short and a filler, but DPOV is coming up ! YAY FOR WEDDINGS.**


	16. Chapter fifteen

**Hey all, please enjoy Dimitri's point of view and I just want to say thank you to all who have stuck with this story and given me good and bad reviews, YOU ALL THE REAL MVP. I know the last update was short BUT TWO IN ONE DAY LIKE COME ON GUYS THAT HAS TO COUNT FOR SOMETHING? Unfortunately my laptop is out of commission for a while. I cannot afford 450$ repairs nor another 1200$ for a new one, so updates will be slower, but I might renew my library card to use their computers….nerd alert right? Anywhoooo enjoy this chapter and you all better review like twice or I wont update for two weeks HOW ABOUT THAT? ) . Anywhoooooo~**

**Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter 015.

DPOV.  
>"You ready for this ?" My father asked me as we stood outside in our backyard. We had decided that a smaller backyard wedding would be easier for the both of us, and it was a lot easier for Lissa to decorate.<p>

"Im as ready as I can be, although I find that Rose has warmed up to me a bit more, which means its heading in the right direction you know? Maybe itll turn out just right" I gave a small grin and put my hands in my pocket.

"I think you both will be alright, you two just don't see it yet. But you better get up there because I believe Rose will be coming out any minute now."Nodding I turned to go before my father grabbed my shoulder again.

"Dimitri, I just wanted to say that I really am sorry for everything that has happened between us…and erm….your mother would be very proud of who you have ..become as a person." I could tell my father was choking up, the sight tore at my chest, and half of the things that went on were not okay, and not forgivable but for now I would let him be at ease.

"I know you are Dad, and I would really like to hope and know that she is proud of me. It gives me peace to know that, especially that you would say that. Thank you." Carefully I hugged him gently and walked over to my spot in front of the father we had gotten to bless us.

Clasping my hands in front of me, suddenly I could hear the music start to play, the people stood up all around us and then the most beautiful sight introduced itself in front of me.

Rose, dressed in white walking toward me with her father, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever witnessed. Her dress, kept a secret until now, was all lace. The sleeves came to her elbows and it was all lace. The neckline across from shoulder to shoulder, and underneath you could see what was called a sweet heart neckline? It came to her waist and just like a princess it flowed outwards.

Her hair came forward and the veil she wore swept behind her in the slight breeze. Her makeup not too much which I didn't care about,her face was already beautiful without it all. Her face though, did not seem to have a happy glow, it was happy but she was scared and you could see it.

All I wanted to do was hug her and tell her we didn't have to go through with this right now, but unfortunately I couldn't do that.

Soon her slow steps had gotten her up in front of me, and her father was handing her hand to me.

"Take care of her Belikov, or I'll come after you." And without a doubt it was not just a scare but a promise. Smiling I took Rose's hand, her delicate hand and we faced Father Ashford.

He began the 'process'.

_"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Rosemarie and Dimitri as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." _

I wanted to face palm myself at that part, but just stared into Roses face. That way her lips were I never really had looked at her until now. She was stunning and I was going to have this girl- no woman, stand beside me now.

Holding her hand, instead of paying attention I just could only look at her, smile and fiddle with her fingers. Soothingly rubbing circles on her hand, I could feel her stop shaking and her lips were now not a frown or a scowl, but a gentle smile had graced her face.

I could understand her fear like no one else. We were both in this together right from the beginning. Soon our vows came, and I was actually to go first. Rose had demanded it be that way. Taking a deep breath I began.

"Rosemarie Mazur, you have definitely been a handful" People from the audience chuckled and I smiled at her playful one. " But I regret nothing being with you. Even though we have only known each other for a short while, I cant shake the feeling of wanting to stand beside you for the rest of our life, to protect you and grow our friendship. You have been nothing but patient with me and given without asking to receive, I cannot wait to start our life together as man and wife."

By the end of my speech my hands were shaking slightly, and I was praying to god that they were sweating in hers. Finally she got to go and I was interested to know.

"Dimitri, what to say about you. I spent a lot of time thinking of what to write and what to say for these vows, and to tell you the truth it was harder than any assignment I have done in school." More laughing." You are a gracious, and gentle man. You are nothing but kind and respectful toward me, even in my more…spontaneous moments. Your personality and mine clash and will continue to clash but I couldn't have been luckier to snatch you away from every other women here in Russia. You are where my home is, where you go, I will follow."

Her words, they touched me and I didn't want to do anything more than just take her lips to mine for a second kiss with her, but I had to be patient and wait, so all I could do was squeeze her quaking hands.

The time came to be bound to each other.

"Rosemarie Ivanna Hathaway Mazur, do you take this man to be your husband, together through in sickness and health, better or for worse? Through the rough and the good times?" With a shaky breath, she opened her lips and in a very quiet voice "I do" came out. She smiled at me, and all I could do was reassure her through my eyes. My turn.

"Do you Dimitri Maxim Badica Belikov take this woman, to be your wife together in sickness and health, better or for worse? Through the rough and the good times?" with my own breath I nodded smiling " I do."

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you Dimitri, may kiss your bride."

Looking at Rose, who had a shit eating grin on her face, we both leaned closer, myself closing the space between us, capturing her lips against mine.

Hollering came from behind us and we pulled apart, linking our fingers together, no doubt Ivan and Lissa and her boyfriend. Leaning into me, Rose and I walked off the platform, into the friends of our family and friends. And for the first time I felt a bit happy about this wedding and to know what to come of it.

It was the start to a new adventure.

**WHOOT who enjoyed that chapter? Alrighty well there it is until Monday all ! Please read and review !**

**Freedomwriter2010**


	17. Chapter sixteen

**Here is my next chapter for you all! Sorry for the wait I have to use school computers cause mine is fried soo yeah. I love writing this story for you, I have plans for it and hopefully if all works out I want to have like an epilogue soo hopefully it goes in the right direction. I do plan having an M scene but later on and it will be a separate chapter so you don't have to read the scene if you aren't comfortable with it **** . I will put a spoiler and say that it will be their first time together.! BUT NOT UNTIL LATER DOWN THE ROAD! KAY? Alright enjoy chapter sixteen!**

**Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter 016.

"Ngh, my feet are so sore. Jesus, I am never wearing 6-inch heels ever again. Whoever let me do this was a bad friend" Sitting in the car, I lifted the bottom of my dress up wiggling my toes.

" Ah Roza, you never seize to surprise me. You looked beautiful though, doesn't every one say beauty is pain? You were a beautiful bride and gorgeous wife." I could feel his fingers intertwine with mine and his lips press against my temple.

Blushing slightly, I smiled lightly " thank you, should we go in now? I would love to change." He nodded his head before getting out of the car. Before I could open my door or even really grasp what was happening, my door was opening and I was being scooped into strong arms.

"A-Ah, what are you doing Dimitri? I don't mind walking, Its really okay" I clutched to his suit and one arm around the back of his neck.

"I know you can Roza, but I am very traditional and carrying you across the threshold is one of those many traditions. "

Unlocking the door while holding me, probably wasn't the easiest but Dimitri did it, skilled was what he was. Giggling, he finally made his way over into the house and set my feet down on the plush carpet of our home.

" Even with the smallest of things, I will always be there to help you, don't ever forget that. I know we are not more than just friends but I hope one day we can grow into something more." He hung his head, holding my hands.

" It will take time to fully know the ways with us, but yes I would like that very much too.. But now, enough with being sappy, we had to sit through three and a half hours of that at the reception. It was great and all but I am so exhausted now." Going past Dimitri, I headed toward the staircase and up it.

To be honest, at this moment I knew we were home and we both had a giant bed waiting for us…if you know what I mean. But I was definitely not ready for that, even if it was our wedding night I was not comfortable with fully being with each other, and I hope he knew that. Would he actually make me…surely not? I was so confused, but I was willing to allow something to happen tonight.

Making my way over to the bed I stared at it long and hard, and with a trusting instinct, I took the line of pillows away from the middle of the bed throwing them onto the chair in the corner of the room. The least I could do now was be able to sleep in the same bed, side by side without having a wall of pillows in between us.

"Are you sure that's okay Rose? " I spun around to meet Dimitri standing in the doorway, suit jacket draped over his arm, and his tie undone. Even undone he still looked amazing.

I nodded. "yes, the least I can do is make more room on our bed for you, I cant believe you haven't complained about the pillows squishing you at night, giving you no room. You really don't complain do you?" He gave a chuckle.

"I know it was a step for you to allow me into the bed, and it was much comfier then our sofa, so I dare not complain about anything." I turned back around heading into our private bathroom closing the door behind me. I could here him rustling about in his things probably changing.

Staring into the mirror, I gave myself a quick look over once again, taking in my appearance for the final time tonight. My makeup and hair still beautiful and this dress, this dress was amazing fit for a queen that's for sure. But now it was time to turn back into a pumpkin and set it in the back of my closet.

Opening the garment bag on the back of the door, I set the hanger on the sink and reached behind me to undo the dress ties. I got about three of them unlaced from the corest but it was a real struggle that's for sure.

"God dammit, undo you stupid dress." Grunting on it, I could feel tears in the back of my eyes. I just wanted it off. I was frustrating myself and my nerves weren't making it any better, I still didn't know how to tell Dimitri that we just needed to go straight to sleep no funny business. Until then though, I needed to be an adult about this and ask my husband to undo my dress. Husband…. That was so weird to say.

Unlocking the door, I took a deep breath and walked out. Dimitri laid on the bed holding a book in his hand, probably a western he told me he loved. He looked up slightly, and than all the way when he saw what I was still dressed in.

"Sorry to bother you, but I really need your help getting out of this. B-but no funny business got it?" Stuttering a small smile graced his lips as he put his book down and walked over to me, putting his hands on the sides of my face.

"Rose, you do not need to be so nervous. I know what you're thinking right now and because it's our wedding night. Do not feel like you are obligated to have sex with me. That is most certainly not what you need to think about okay? I mean yes, its treat to have " At that I quickly smacked his chest while blushing profusely. His laugh only made it worse. " But I would never EVER force that on you? Alright?"

I nodded and not trusting my voice, I turned around, pulling my hair forward to reveal my back.

"Jeez they really have you in there don't they?" I could feel his warm fingers start to tug and pullthe strings free, giving me breathing room. I didn't know I could breathe so much better until now! Feeling his fingers against my back, let a slight shiver run down my spine, and all I could do was hold my breath as his fingers lingered on my back, running over a scar that I had for a while.

"I didn't know you had a scar like that?" His voice curious. Holding the front of my dress up, I turned to look at him. " It was from a long time ago, not something I really want to think about maybe another time." He gave me a smile and nodded toward the bathroom.

Taking this opportunity, I headed into the bathroom to change.

Re-emerging from the bathroom, I noticed that Dimitri had taken his position back on the bed, book laying on his chest, and his eyes closed. He had fallen asleep.

He must have been just as nervous as me, just better at hiding it. Smiling I walked over to the bed and turned his lamp out, climbing in on my side. I could hear his gentle breathing and see the light movement of his chest rising and falling. Even in the dark he was mesmerizing.

Taking his book and putting it on the table, I grabbed the blankets and pulling them up to his torso, and climbed under them myself. And with great bravery, I scooted over to his side, closer than I really have ever been and laid my head on his chest with an arm draped over his torso.

As I laid there I could feel my heart pounding in my chest , but it soon settled down, and the feeling of his pulse gently lulled me to sleep, my thoughts finally settling on my first night with my husband Dimitri Belikov, and I now Rosemarie Ivanna Hathaway Belikov. No longer a Mazur by name.

**HEY ALL HOW YA DOING? Hope you enjoyed this little Romitri kinda moment, another chapter headed your way today whoooo! I am literally on a roll aha. Drama will be headed to town in the next coming chapters, so hopefully you all approve aha. Please review!**

**Freedomwriter2010**


	18. Chapter seventeen

**Two chapters in one day…..I think that deserves like way more than my two uploads last week? RIGHT? Seventeen reviews for two chapters makes me sad ): I feed off your reviews for motivation and when they don't blow up my email it doesn't give me good motivation. SOO PLEASE REVIEW! Give me your ideas, like I said I like writing stories you guys want to see come to life so I take all ideas into consideration and see which ones flow and where I can input them ! enjoy this chapter ! BTW there is a tiny bit of mature content, just be warned a bit of sexual fluff, nothing too harmful though.**

**Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter 017.

**DPOV**

Every morning waking up to Rose's small frame sleeping on mine, well it just made me feel happy and made me want to forget about going to work. It definitely was a task and a half to maneuver my way out of her grasp but I really wouldn't have it any other way.

The way her body rubbed on mine though, some mornings cold showers were a must, but other days it was just nice to have the feeling of a good sleep with someone who wasn't in my bed for just sex. Her innocence made me feel really relaxed. The day I got to be with Rose though would be probably the best knowing she would be mine indefinitely.

Getting ready for the day, I put my suit on that had been so graciously hung on the door by Rose. I loved when she picked out my suits some nights it just made life so much easier especially running late because I didn't want to move from her.

Giving her forehead a quick kiss, I gently shut the door to our bedroom and soon found myself speeding in my car to my office.

When I arrived at the office I went straight to work with a coffee in one hand and paperwork in the other. I had to sign approvals and go over reports with the fluctuation of the economy I had to really look at the charts. It wasn't until about 11am that I heard someone knock on my door.

Mia. The one girl I had a fling with over the years of my players instinct. She was pretty I'll admit that. Petite body, great in bed but now, being married to Rose and having her in my life, I didn't think like that anymore.

Being formal I greeted her, just as a boss would to any co-worker. Co-worker, that's all she was now,

"Good morning Mia, what can I do for you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Common Dimitri, you don't need to treat me that way, what happened to all the times we've been together. Hmm?" She had now started to close my door, and turn the shutters so that the glass fishbowl I was in had turned private.

"Mia, you know I got ma-"

"Yes I know you got married, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun still. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." She had now made her way over to me on the side of my desk I felt the safest. Before I knew it she was climbing onto my lap, straddling was probably a better word.

As she straddled me, her skirt raised, showing her underwear.

"Common Dimitri, I know you want to" She teased, now physically rubbing her groin against mine. Grabbing her hips I squeezed them stopping her.

"Stop now. And get off of me." I was tired of her games. " Aha getting rough now are we, I know how much you like it like – " And before she could finish that I heard a rustling and a crash, seeing my door had been opened. Someone had seen.

Quickly picking Mia up off of me, I set her down, quickly to see her stumble, but I didn't care. I looked at the ground to see food. Chinese Food. Rose was here.

Quickly running out all I could hear was an angry scream come from Mia, probably now clearly embarrassed. But I had to catch Rose, and tell her the truth I didn't want to lose our relationship or have to mend it again. Hopefully she would listen.

**RPOV**

Waking up the next morning, I can't say I was surprised to see the spot next to mine empty. All I had wanted to do was wake up next to Dimitri and have a feeling of being in a relationship and not just an arranged marriage.

For the past week and some since me and Dimitri had been married, since the day after I barely saw him again. We lived together and ate together, but we didn't really live together and interact with each other.

I had been trying really hard, making new dishes each night of Russian cuisine and Turkish food as well. Alberta's gift to me had been a cook book that she had made and had even gone to Dimitri's house keeper as well and gotten favorite foods that he enjoyed. I didn't think my cooking was that bad either, it actually had been tasting really well except for the one dish that I burned to charcoal but we won't talk about that..

Today was Friday, I thought it would be nice to pick up our favorite dishes from our favorite Chinese restaurant and surprise him at work for lunch. Hopefully he wasn't too busy.

So grabbing Stan I got him to drive me all the way into town and back out to Dimitri's office. It was bustling with people, he did run a formal business and stuff I didn't really understand but I did know where his office was from a prior drop off of his wallet earlier this week.

Grabbing our food, I yelled my thanks to Stan as he drove to go park and giddily walked into the building. I hadn't really met any of his co-workers but I did know Ivan, so hopefully he would be there to talk to me if Dimitri was busy. Going up to the third floor, I stepped out of the elevator and through the sliding glass doors into the office Dimitri worked out of.

The secretary knowing who I was waved at me coming in. "How are you Mrs Belikova?" I smiled at my new name. " You can call me Rose if you'd like and I am great, just here to see Dimitri, is he here?"

Anya just smiled and nodded. " Yup, he's in his office right now, shouldn't be busy we just have a lot of paperwork at the moment signing of partnerships and reports, but he should have the time for you. Oh and when you see him can you tell him to come out and see me, one of the other girls went for a break and hasn't been back, I want to know if he let her go early. Just ask him where Mia is. Thanks Rose!"

"No problem Anya" I gave the best wave I could and walked over to the closed office at the back. It seemed quite dark and shut off from people. I wonder if he was in a bad mood. Grabbing the handle, I turned it and pushed the door open quietly, not wanting to disturb him if he was busy.

But I wish I hadn't of opened the door or it had been locked. There in front of me was Dimitri, with a girl straddling him, his hands on her hips. That's all I had time to see before the food came crashing to the floor and I was yet again fleeing from Dimitri Belikov.

Running past Anya, I stopped. " I think I found your other girl."I pointed at Dimitri's office, and continued out of the sliding doors and back into the elevator.

It wasn't until I was outside in the chilly March air that I heard my name being called.

"ROSE! ROZA!" It only made me want to run away, but I couldnt fucking find Stan and his fucking car.

My anger getting the best of me made me turn around, full of fury.

"What the fuck Dimitri ! Do you see the ring on your finger, the vows we took ONLY A WEEK AGO? HUH? What is wrong with you!" I screamed, I probably looked like a crazy person.

"Rose, please let me explain it's not what it looks like. I mean it is what it looks like but I never instigated it! She came to me, Rose, before I did have a thing with Mia but she isn't use to the new me and I tried stopping her."

I snorted it and crossed my arms. " Well it didn't look like that, is that why you are so distant from me again? We barely see each other or talk we live in the same house and I feel like we are going back to square one! I just want to be able to know you better. Im trying so hard again and nothing seems like its working to get closer. DO I NEED TO THROW MYSELF AT YOU? Is that why!? Because I wont sleep with you?"

"NO, It's not. If you did half the job I do now you would understand why Im barely there, or speak Im exhausted Rose. Don't act like such a child Черт побери." He ran a hand through his hair realising what he just said..

Both of us just standing there breathing heavily. He looking around and then at me. I spoke first. Trying to calm myself about his comment. My boiling point was being called a child.

"Do you promise me that nothing was happening? That what I saw was really her fault? " It came out barely a whisper, and looking up at him I could feel the tears burn in the back of my eyes.

"Milaya, don't cry, please don't cry." He closed the gap between us, holding me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his body as he kissed the top of my head.

"I promise you can trust me. And im sorry for calling you a child, I know you are nineteen, but your maturity levels are that of a 23 year old. How about we call it a day here, or I will at least. I will meet you back at the house and we can have the rest of the afternoon off together how about that?"

Nodding, I wiped at the fallen tears and grabbed my bag that had fallen on the ground. "Go back to the car and tell Stan to drive you home, I'll be there in about half an hour."

And I did what I was told. It seemed like we would take one step forward and two steps back. It was the most infuriating thing ever.

Going to the car, I jumped in and Stan knew something had gone wrong once again.

"Heading home? Need me to kick his ass?"

I gave a laugh. " No, but I do need to paint, lets stop and grab an empty canvas, I feel like painting a mural." And Stan didn't say anything or think twice before driving off.

**Hmmmmm painting? What do you think I have planned ! :D? Leave your comments, remember I like to update knowing people are reading and reviewing!**

**Freedomwriter2010**

Черт побери – God dammit 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Okay so, this is going to be really depressing for fanfiction…so I end school today ..and you all know my laptop is broken and that I use the school computers, so in recognition to that I am writing 2-3 chapters (this one included ) and will all upload together. I don't know if I will be updating until January 7, 2015. If I do that's great but Im letting you all know. I AM TRULY SORRY . Maybe I can find a computer to use but if not I hope you all have a WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR. Thank you all for the amazing reviews this year and helping me keep this one going, I have plans for it and I hope you like it ! please read and review, maybe every chapter? Not just the last chapter ;) I expect like 30 for all three IF NOT MORE? (reviews are the key to my heart )? aha. KAY ONWARD! **

**Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter 018.

RPOV

That bastard. I knew he couldn't change that fast. I thought, maybe just maybe, that he had changed and had put all that to the back of his mind. I was so angry right now at him. And, AND I let him sleep in the bed, did I have rule to kick him out of it now?

Although in a way I did believe that it was the girl that instigated it but still, from previous history It still looked shady as fuck. My chest ached at the thought of him still holding other woman like that, and not me. And trust me when I say I was not ready for sex, not by a long shot even with Andre- poor Andre, he didn't even get that chance either.

I missed Andre, but I knew that everything happened for a reason and he would meet a girl that wouldn't break his heart like I could. He would catch a good one. I hoped for his happiness all the time. He was always there for me, unlike Dimitri and I, Andre and I had gone through a rough time together when one of our closest friends died.

The scar Dimitri had been ogling at the other night, well, it happened when I came to a near death experience with a friend named Mason. We had gone to a party,I was sixteen and stupid and Mason, being a bigger idiot than I was, got behind the wheel of his car –intoxicated- he had just received and without being able to realise what was happening, we were going through a red light being smashed into by a semi-truck. It was the scariest time of my life and it was when a hobby or more of a talent of mine started.

Painting. Artistry.

Coming back about Dimitri, he had stirred up a greater emotion in me. This whole infidelity commotion and lack of trust made me want to paint. I don't know what it was going to be, but now here I stood in our basement level of our home, with plastic on the floor and the canvas laying on top of it with cans of paint and brushes around me.

Getting down onto my knees I picked up a brush and started the light feathery strokes. Starting with purples and blues, I started higher on the canvas blending and taking white and incorporating. It seemed like I was going for a sky here, so I continued. The lower I got I went with brighter colours, hmm a sunset perhaps?. The canvas was quite large, but before I knew it I had the sunset colours done. The whole canvas starting dark and getting lighter. I needed the background to dry before anything else could be done. Standing up I smiled proudly down at it and leaned it up against the wall previewing it to the empty room.

"You're an amazing artist Roza." Spinning around I looked to see that Dimitri was leaning against the door frame.

"How long have you been there? You have got to stop sneaking up on me Dimitri." I asked wiping my hands on a towel feigning shock.

"hmm, probably a good thirty minutes. I called when I got in the door but I didn't get an answer. I didn't know you painted?" He asked arms folded.

"You never asked." I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the paint cans put the lids on them.

"Have you ever thought about going to Art school Roza, you would have an amazing time in it" He told with a smile on his face.

"I did, and then I got married to you." I told him with a straight face, I got back to putting things away, walking to the kitchenette sink to wash the brushes.

"Are you still angry at me from this afternoon?" He asked as my back turned to him again/ A heavy sigh left my lips.

" A little bit, its hard to trust you now though Dimitri, from your past it isn't unusual. How am I supposed to know what is truth and what is a lie?" It was hard confessing this but it was truth.

"Please Rose, trust what I say that yes, we use to have a fling but it was meaningless and she doesn't understand that now and is still pursuing it. Please I have stopped the playing with other girls, I have married you and to our parents and to you I promised to be with you. Please, Roza." I could feel him come up behind me and wrap his arms around me.

With a deep breath, I decided to be that girl. " Than fire her. Get rid of her from your office. If she is making moves like this than please for my own piece of mind, fire her." I turned to look at his face, which was full of …..nothing.. Nothing like a blank canvas.

"You know that isn't fair Rose. I need her position filled. I know it was something that happened to us before but I will put everything in my power to control her. You don't need to worry about us being together alright?"

Huffing I walked out of his grip. It sounded petty but it was really the only way I was going to get a piece of mind.

"So you won't fire her.. Why the hell not Dimitri ? I'm asking you to do this one thing that might help us. Why aren't you taking that into consideration!? " My voice going up a couple octaves.

" ROSE, you cannot just fire people because of past relationships! I was in on it too, and do you know what will happen if she releases what we were doing? It will cause problems amongst the business. It will cause a scandal. Its like reading a paper with the headline 'Belikov and secretary banging behind closed doors' My father will have a conniption fit. Its better if it settles out properly. Okay?"

He was done because he was the first one to turn away. He was so fucking frustrating. Before he could fully walk away from me, I did the unthinkable. Grabbing a can of orange paint, I took a brush dipped it in and flung the orange goo at him.

The way he stopped mid step almost had me on the floor as his shoulders scrunched upward and his head slowly turned to face the wall that also had paint splatter.

"What. The. Hell." His whole back orange paint and in his hair. Oops. But at the moment I could care less.

"That's for walking away from me." As he turned around his face held a murderous glare, which only made me even cockier.

As he took small steps, I dipped it into the blue can and before he knew it , blue spots were flying at him and right down the front of him.

"And that's for being an ass." I told him putting my hands on my hips. Staring at each other for a moment with serious faces, I was the one to crack up first. His face held shock as he was register what was happening, and soon after he was joining in on my laugh.

His humorous rumble filled the room, and in a flash he was by my side, sticking his hand in the paint and putting a hand print on my cheek.

Lets just say, we'd have to refurnish he basement suite after tonight. And it took three bottles of shampoo for our hair.


	20. Chapter NINETEEN

**Whoot here ya go! Second chapter of the day ! BTW Richelle Mead owns Dimitri and Rose and all the VA characters, I just simply put them into my little story **

**Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter 019.

It was Saturday morning, and me and Dimitri were literally lying in bed, both of us not wanting to get out and start the day. Things were a little tense after yesterday, but we could talk to each other.

After the giant paint fight I had created, causing the basement suite to be a giant canvas, we had both cleaned up enjoying the evening just talking about little thing, mostly about me going to school to major in art and to do what I wanted to do.

Dimitri was a sweetheart, but I just couldn't shake the thought of him being with another person behind my back. Like I wasn't good enough. I feel like he knew I was thinking, he was tracing small patterns over my back lightly, causing chills to run over my body. It felt good though.

"What are you thinking about Roza?" He asked pressing a light kiss to my shoulder.

"Nothing important comrade. We should probably get out of bed though." I said rolling onto my back and turning my face to face him.

"Probably, want me to cook us up something to eat? Are you hungry?" And if on cue, my stomach rumbled making the both of us laugh lightly.

"Im always hungry Dimitri, so cook away Betty Crocker I'm waiting." Smiling at him, he kissed my cheek and flipped the covers over and stood up.

His body, would make anyone drool even other men as weird as that sounded. He wore his pajama bottoms dangerously low on his hips and his muscled abs and abs and chest showed without his shirt. I never realised how ripped Dimitri actually was, always hidden under those suits.

Blushing slightly I looked away.

"See something you like?" Damn that was suppose to be my line.

"I see lots actually, but I don't see something else I like."

He leaned over on the bed. "And what would that be Roza?" He smiled.

"FOOD now get going!" I smacked his arm playfully. His laugh carried through the room as he grabbed his shirt and made his way out.

Jeez the things he did to me. It still didn't make it any better with his decisions, I still wanted that tramp out of his office.

I was getting bitter now. I had to stop. Taking a deep breath, I flipped my covers over, lifted myself from the bed and slipped into a silky rob before padding down the stairs in my barefeet.

Seeing Dimitri cook always made me feel giddy, probably because I was about to eat something amazing but usually because I knew he was taking care of us. He was being a good husband and I had to realise that. Maybe I was taking this whole Mia thing too seriously. But I was a girl what could you do.

Leaning in the door frame, I wrapped my arms around myself, really only dressed in the silky robe and a nightgown. I wasn't ashamed of my body or very modest, I was actually very comfortable around him like this. I wondered what it would be like to be in bed with him, the thing that held me back was history with girls. I guess that would make him experienced.. it was probably a good thing because he would most definitely be the first.

Bringing my head back to reality though and out of its day dreaming, I walked over to the table to see him plating food and whilst waiting my stomach rumbled in anticipation.

/

"I always say this, but youre cooking never seizes to amaze me. It's always so amazing. I wish I had learned to cook like that, my dishes are not nearly as good as yours are."

He shrugged and gave a cocky smirk. "It's a Russian thing." I laughed full outright. Maybe I could go around saying ' It's a Turkish thing'

The air between us got silent, but it wasn't awkward just really quiet. Looking out of the window, I could see children walking with their parents. It was cute, and something that I'd like to have one day. Dimitri sensing that I was pre-occupied looked the way I did.

"Do you want children Roza?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I want a daughter a son as well." He smiled and took a sip of his coffee, as did I .

"How about you Dimitri? Children for you?" I turned to look at him.

"Yes, I would like them very much. However many you will give me." That did it, I choked on my coffee.

He always knew how to embarrass me. Even though I shouldn't be embarrassed I was. It was just my nature. Oh well. He was right, he would have as many as I would give him. But it wasn't going to be more than three and probably after having one It would change my mind again about that number.

"You are easy to tease – I love it." He gave another chuckle and drank his coffee some more.

I just leaned back. He spoke up again.

"So I thought about it more last night, and maybe this will help ease your mind a bit more. We are opening up a new office down in Moscow, so Mia will be away from and away from us. Im having her transferred, it seems like a promotion but really It was a solution I came up with. I thought I'd run it by you, to see what you think."

I just sat their gob-smacked. "You did that for me?" My chest had that ache again. He really was trying.

"Yes, I did. I assume that you don't mind that option? As to firing her?" He gave me a questioning look.

"Well I mean as long as its away from you, I'm happy." And it was true, if she was away from him, I was happy and able to think about other things. Like the application I was going to fill out one of these days to see if I could get into an art school.

"Also, because we didn't really go on a honeymoon, what do you say about leaving Monday night somewhere. I'll take the week off, lets just get away go travel for a week or two. Anywhere, we can go anywhere and just learn about each other." He gave me a bashful look as his voice was very gentle, and somewhere in the conversation he had reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I-I don't know what to say, I mean I don't have any plans so I guess I have to say yes." I smiled widely and looked down at our fingers again. Maybe this whole arranged marriage was going to work out anyway.

"Okay so it's settled then, how about I surprise you with a place? Do you trust me love?" He asked curiousity in his eyes.

"….Yes..Yes I do trust you." With a shit eating grin we both leaned in together, sharing yet again, another kiss with each other.

**D' guys! Hope you enjoyed where do you want them to travel to? Maybe some family in Montana? ;) hmmmm or somewhere tropical? WHERE! Leave your feedback. This chapter was a bit of a filler, but resolves some conflict. But who thinks Mia will go that easily? **

**OKAY UNTIL I SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME. MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY EARLY NEW YEARS!**

**Freedomwriter2010**


End file.
